Through the Darkness
by EmeraldReine
Summary: What if in No Good Deed Elphaba's spell hadn't worked? What would she have done without Yero? And what if there was a chance he was still alive? Fiyeraba with Gelphie Friendship Warning: A bit dark
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** So um I started another story cause I've been mostly writing on Les Mis fiction for now. So okay the set up for this story is what if the spell hadn't worked and Elphaba had failed to save him. She still used the trap door so the citizens of Oz know she's dead but Glinda was in on it. Also Elpaba thinks Yero is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba heaved and threw up into the toilet once again. She wiped her face, hoping it was at last over. She had been feeling Nauseous all morning. She stood up shakily and splashed cool water on her face then brushed her teeth to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

She inched out of the background and collapsed onto the dark couch of Kiamo Ko. She was depressed to say the least and at this point she was just waiting for death. She would have tried something stupid like go outside and wait for the Wizards guards to find her but she just didn't have the energy. She gripped her stomach as another wave of nausea hit her. She figured she might as well just die from whatever disease she had already rather then put effort into her death.

All of this was because he was dead. The love of her life was dead because of her. If only she had done something differently like tied him to a tree or something so he wouldn't have come running after her like the hero (or brainless fool) that he was.

"Elphie!" Glinda called as she entered through the window in her bubble, a bag in her hand. "I brought soup!" She said with a smile and a laugh. Her happiness made Elphaba feel sicker.

"No thanks." Elphaba muttered.

"Oh your stomach hurts again." Glinda said as her smile changed to a look of concern. "Do you want me to get you anything?"  
"No."

"Are you sure maybe water or a-"

"Glinda I said I didn't want anything!" She snapped, Glinda pulled back, hurt. "Glinda I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you."

Glinda nodded. "It's fine. I know you don't feel well." Elphaba stood up abruptly then almost fell back into the chair. "Are you okay?"  
"No- feel dizzy and-" Elphaba's eyes widened. "Need to get to bathroom!" She ran back into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Glinda rubbed calming circles on her back and held her hair behind her head.

"I think- I think I'm done." Elphaba said as she breathed a sigh of relief. Glinda nodded as she helped Elphie back into her chair and brought her a glass of water.

"It seems like I'm always throwing up nowadays.." Elphaba sighed. Glinda's eyes widened, _Could it be? _"Elphie when do you normally feel sick?"

"In the morning." Elphaba said without skipping a beat. "Why?"

"I uh- I'll be back!" Glinda cried, standing up and jumping into her bubble. "I'll come back in a minute!" She cried as she jumped into her bubble.

Fiyero moaned as they threw him into his cell. He was tired and hurt but he knew he had to keep going, to survive for Elphaba. He had to see her again, to cup her face in his hand, to feel her lips against his and to tell her she was beautiful. She was perfect to him and late at night after the constant pain of his tortures to make him feel better all he had to do was think of her, her emerald skin, her dark raven hair and those deep chocolate brown eyes and he would fall asleep with a smile on his face knowing one day he would see her again. One day.

**So bad idea? Good idea? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Thank you for all the follows and reviews! (Espeacially Comingandgoingbybubble I am such a big fan of her and I freaked out when I saw she reviewed and followed) Anyways without further ado here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Wicked?**

Glinda ran through the palace and knocked on Kitia's door impatiently.

"Yes?" Answered one of her maids as she opened the door.

"Is Kitia in?" Glinda asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yes." Her maid opened the door, sat Glinda down on the couch and left to go get her friend. Glinda tapped her foot on the floor, hoping she was right.

"Glinda! What a pleasant surprise!" Glinda cried as she entered the room, her pregnant belly taking up most of the space in between them. "And what can I help you with?" Glinda smiled. Kitia was one of her dearest friends (behind Elphaba of course) they had bonded over their shared hatred of the wizard and checked dresses.

"I was wondering how you found out you were pregnant?"

"Are you wondering if you're expecting?" Glinda blushed.

"No! Of course not! I just have a friend who might be showing some of the earlier signs." Kitia gave her a suspicious look not quite believing her but answering nonetheless.

"Well I kept getting sick in the mornings nausea, vomiting, dizziness, headaches and all of that fun stuff. So my husband took me to the doctor and it was then that I found out I was expecting my little bundle of joy!" She rubbed her belly affectionately.

"What did the doctor do to tell?"

"Well he asked a lot of questions like 'when was your last period?' and 'Is it usually in the morning when you feel sick?" Then he took an ultrasound and confirmed that I was pregnant. Do you want to see it?" She asked excitedly. Glinda nodded, a bit unsure as Kitia jumped up and ran to get it. "Here!" She said as she showed Glinda a little black and white picture of something that looked to Glinda like nothing more than a lump. "And this is what he looks like now!" She showed Glinda another picture that was black and white but this time it was clear it was a baby.

"Aww! Is it a boy or a girl?" Glinda cooed.

"We wanted it to be a surprise but my husband thinks it's a boy and I think it's a girl."

"When's it due?"

"In about two weeks!"

"Well I can't wait to see it!" Glinda cried. "It's going to be adorable!"

"I know! We already have a nursery planned out! Want to see it?" Glinda nodded eagerly.

….

Fiyero jumped awake, breathing heavily from the nightmare he was having. It was the usual one where he was to late to save her. His heart was beating rapidly and he had to remind himself that he had done it and that she was safe. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Hey did you hear what happened?" One of the passing guards asked another.

"No."

"They killed her." Fiyero perked up, hoping he could hear more.

"Who?"

"The wicked witch of the west! She was killed last week." Fiyero's eyes widened and he could from only one clear thought. _No._

"How? Who did it?"

"They say it was a female child."

"Who would have thought?"

"I know. I'm just glad she's dead. She deserved it." The sound of their ignorance and stupidity made Fiyero's blood boil.

"SHE DID NOT!" He yelled, jumping up from the floor of his cell, making the guards jump. "She was a good woman no a GREAT WOMAN! She was better than all of you and you killed her!" He stuck his hand through the bars attempting to get at them.

The guards laughed. "I'm sure she was." One of them said with a snicker. That was the last straw. Fiyero ran into the cell door, knocking it off its hinges and jumping on top of the guard who had made that comment.

"Take it back." He growled.

"I didn't-" The man protested. Fiyero punched him hard in the face again and again letting all of his anger out. As if beating this guy senseless could somehow bring her back.

"There they are!" He heard someone cry as he was torn off of the other man. He felt a needle go into his neck and the last thing he could think of before he drifted in to unconsciousness was:

_Fae, I've failed you. How could I have let them do this to you. This is all my fault._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Elphie!" Glinda squealed as she jumped from her bubble into Elphaba's tower.

"Yes?" Elphaba moaned.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm just- I-" She really didn't want to say it. "I'm hungry and I can't get up." Glinda's eyes softened.

"Oh Elphie." She cooed. "I'll heat up the soup." Glinda ran off then came back minutes later with tray filled with a steaming bowl of soup, a spoon, some crackers and a cool glass of water. "It's important to stay hydrated!" Glinda said in her peppy tone. She raised the spoon and placed it to Elphaba's lips. "Here"

"Glinda, I don't need you to feed me."

"But you're too weak to do it yourself." Glinda pointed out.

"I can do it." Elphaba said taking the tray weakly and almost spilling the soup all over herself. Glinda pulled it back.

"Nope. Let me take care of you for today." She said with a grin. She began feeding her while Elphaba frowned at having to rely on someone to help her.

"So um when was your last period?" Glinda asked.

"What?" Elphaba almost spit out the soup in her mouth. "What kind of question is that?"  
"Just answer it!" Glinda giggled.

"I um-" Elphaba did the math in her head. _One, two, three, four, five, six. What? _She counted again only to come up with the same number. Her eyes widened. "I'm late." She whispered.

Glinda squealed. "Elphie don't you get it! The dizziness, the morning sickness, the late period! You're pregnant!" Elphaba's eyes got even bigger.

"Not possible." She whispered. "I can't be-"

"Think about it! It's the only thing you could be!"

"I'm not pregnant."

"I can prove you are."

"What?"

"I made an appointment for you tomarrow!"

"What? Glinda you know I can't go outside!"

"You can with this!" She cried, pulling out a potion from her bag.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"It's a potion that's popular in the emerald city. You think of a color and you can become that color for six hours! Isn't that cool!"

"Why do they-"  
Glinda didn't hear her she just kept talking. "People mostly use it for special occasions like Lurnemas where they want to look green or red or something for the holidays but you can use it for this! It's going to be so cool!"

"Glinda!" Elphaba yelled attempting to get her friends attention.

"Yes?"

"If I were to agree to this how would we be getting there? We can't take my broom."

"But we can take my bubble!" Glinda chirped. "Oh it'll be perfect! I wonder what you'll look like normal colored?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Not that you don't look amazing emerald! It suits you." Glinda grinned nervously.

Elphaba sighed as much as she didn't want to go outside she felt she had no choice if she was pregnant there was something left to live for, one tiny sliver of Fiyero. "What time is the appointment?" Elphaba asked with a look a defeat on her face. Glinda squealed.

"Yay!"

Fiyero winced as he was hit once again.

"Stop." He heard a voice cry.

"Why are you here?" One of the men hitting him asked.

"I'm here to deliver a message from the wizard. He heard of the incident and has thought of a more…. Appropriate punishment." A creepy giggle ensued. "A public whipping tomarrow in the square to show the citizens of Oz the… consequences of defying the wizard and associating with… it." Fiyero was about to scream at him in response but was quickly silenced by a quick kick in the gut.

The guards smiled their demented smiles then through a beat and battered Fiyero back into his cell.

Fiyero almost preferred the physical pain. He hated this and all he wanted to do right now was to die so he could see his beloved again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here it is by popular request. It's short and sweet. I'll try to post another tonight but first I want to see your reactions to this. (Laughs evilly)**

**Disclaimer: I own Wicked now. … just kidding. **

"Congratulations Ms-" The doctor checked his paper.

"Thorn." Glinda supplied.

"Thank you. As I was saying congratulations you are almost one month pregnant."

"How long until she starts showing?" Glinda asked. Elphaba was glad she had taken charge because honestly she herself was in a state of shock.

"It differs from woman to woman but on average its between ten and fifteen weeks."

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda squealed. "You're going to have a baby!"

"I know." Elphaba repeated in a flat monotone voice as she was still processing it. Elphaba looked at her presently flat stomach in wonder _Could it be true that a little Fiyero was growing inside her? _She smiled as she imagined a miniature Fiyero toddling around with golden blonde hair and glistening blue eyes.

She zoned back in just in time to hear Glinda thinking the doctor and grabbing her hand to pull her out of the office and out on the streets.

"What were you thinking about?" Glinda asked.

"When?"

"While I was talking to the doctor you got this smile on your face. I believe this was the first time I've seen you smile in weeks."

"Oh I-" Elphaba blushed. "I was just thinking about a mini ….." She paused "…Yero and how that wouldn't be so bad." Glinda smiled, proud of her friend. That was the first time she had mentioned him in months without bursting into tears or throwing something across the room.

Suddenly Elphaba froze. "Elphie what's wrong?" Glinda asked, concern etched in her voice.

"I hope he doesn't go through a dancing through life faze."

Glinda sighed, glad it wasn't serious then let out a little giggle at the thought of a toddler hobbling around while singing dancing through life. "Don't you dare let him get near those pants." Elphaba laughed at the memory.

"I would never dream of it." She turned to look at Glinda but she was frozen.

"Glin?" She waved her hand in fount of her face. "Are you ok?" She looked at where Glinda was looking and her eyes widened. There was a person, who was more of a bloody mess at this time wincing every time a whip hit his body.

**So thoughts? Also for Happy3611 wondering what Elphaba looks like without the green just imagine your favorite Elphaba (Rachel Tucker I believe) without her Elphaba makeup. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**So um for those who requested a new chapter... here (though I'm not sure you'll like it) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked**

"Stop!" Elphaba yelled as she ran towards the stage. The man whipping him laughed.

"And who do you think you are? The wicked witch of the west?" The crowd laughed.

Elphaba smirked as she rubbed off her makeup revealing her emerald skin. "As a matter of fact." The crowd shrieked and ran. Elphaba cackled as she turned back to the man holding the whip.

"I thought you were dead." He whimpered.

She snickered. "You thought wrong." He cowered and ran backwards leaving Elphaba alone with the man she had discovered. She gently untied his hands and placed him on the ground.

"Great plan." Glinda mutter, coming out from the shadows.

"I couldn't let them continue!"

"So what are we going to do now? He's here for a reason. He must be a criminal of sorts."

"Well we can't just leave him."

"Why are you always right." Glinda groaned as she made a bubble around them. "Elphie do your invisibility spell like last time. They can't see you now that you're green." Elphaba complied as they flew above the Emerald city.

"Look its Glinda!" One of the citizens cried, gazing up at her bubble. Glinda waved graciously in response.

When they got home Glinda sighed, tiredly. "Well I need to lie down."

Elphaba snickered. "Yeah because smiling and waving is so hard."

"I was doing more than that!"

"Didn't look like it." Although this side of Elphaba was annoying Glinda was glad she was back, spending time with a depressed Elphie hadn't been very fun for her. She smiled to herself as she took off to her room (that she had decorated to her own liking since she spent so much time here) to go lie down.

Elphaba ran to the kitchen and brought back a bowl filled with water and a washrag. She sat over the man who she had brought to the couch and began cleaning his wounds all over his body. He moaned in his sleep.

"Shh…" She whispered. "It's alright. You're safe now." She touched the cut on his forehead and he winced. "It's alright." She repeated. She cleaned the blood off to reveal a she thought she would never see again.

"Yero?" She whispered, in shock.

"Um-hmm." He muttered as he opened his eyes. They were the most beautiful shad of blue, a shade that had haunted her since the incident and a shade she had imagined on her son. He looked at her and the expression in his eyes changed into a look of fear as he scrambled to get away from her. "Who are you!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yeah I am in no way kind. What gave you that idea? I have a bad habit or hurting my protagonists (Sorry guys!). Anyways you guys requested and I delivered. Here's chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Yero?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"My name is Fiyero." Was all he said.

"Glinda!" Elphaba called.

"Yes Elphie!" Glinda said as she skipped in. "FIFI!" She yelled and tackled him in a hug. "I missed you so much! How are you-" He pushed her off him. "Fifi?" Glinda asked,confused.

"My name is Fiyero not Fifi or Yero or whatever other weird nicknames you have. Now tell me why I'm here! Is it money you want?"

"Yero-" Elphaba said her voice cracking and a tear sliding down her cheek.

"My parents will pay whatever you want. Just let me go." He looked at Elphaba and noticed the tear. "What? Is there something I'm missing?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Me?" He shook his head. "Elphaba?" He repeated the action. "Our life at Shiz?"

His brows narrowed in confusion. "I was going to Shiz and-I was about to-" He paused, thinking. "I was about to-"

"They must have hit him on the head." Glinda whispered.

"Who did? Where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm Glinda! And this is Elphaba! We're at Kiamo Ko."

"My families castle?"

"Yeah." Elphaba said sheepishly. "You told me I could use it."

"Oh." He said simply as he grabbed his head and winced.

"Yero what's wrong?"

"I-" He started.

"Wait Elphie do you see that?"

"See what?"

She pointed to a large bump on Fiyero's head just as he vomited all over the floor.

"Crap." Elphaba muttered. "Get Marinti on the phone now!" Glinda ran off to get the phone, sensing the urgency in her tone. Elphaba grabbed Fiyero's arm and helped move him to the couch. "What do you feel?"

"I'm fine I just feel tired."

"Don't go to sleep!"

"What why?"

"Not until Glinda calls Marinti on the phone and finds out what might be wrong." He nodded but closed his eyes anyways.

Glinda burst into the room. "Whats do I tell her?"

"Tell her he's tired and he has a big bump on his head, he's having trouble remembering stuff and he just threw up."

Glinda relayed the information to Marinti.

"She says he might have a concussion. She'll be right over. In the meantime she wants us to put cool washrags on his head and don't let him fall asleep." Elphaba nodded then turned back to Fiyero only to hear him snoring lightly.

"Fiyero!" She yelled. He didn't respond. "FIYERO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**New chapter! Dedicated to Elphaba'sgirl for being so awesome (btw I wanted to PM you to thank you for your awesome reviews but you don't have it enabled ****) OK so here it is. Enjoy! **

**Declaimer: I don't own Wicked. **** I wish I did… but there are dreams that cannot be… (Les Mis reference)**

He eyes fluttered open. "Yes?" He asked in a hoarse but irritated tone. She hugged him, not caring what he thought at the moment just that he was alive.

"You scared me to death. Don't you ever do that again!" She reprimanded as if he was a child.

They heard a knock on the door and Glinda ran to go get it.

"I scared you?" He said with a laugh.

"Well… yeah." She said, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm here!" Marinti cried as she ran to Fiyero. Marinti was an old family friend of Glinda's and the only person who knew they were here (only because when Elphaba was sick Glinda called her to help). "What day is it?" She asked him urgently.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

He hesitated. "Tuesday?"

"And the year."

"It was-" He stopped. "I don't remember."

"He told us he was just on his way to Shiz! That was three years ago!"

"Three years ago?" He questioned but was ignored.

She shoved a thermometer in his mouth to silence him.

"You're right." She said to Elphaba. "You're right. It looks like a concussion." Marinti said while carefully examining Fiyero's head.

"So what do we do?"

"Wake him up every thirty minutes and if he can't wake up call me."

"What does it mean if he couldn't wake up?" Glinda asked, scared.

"It means he's most likely in need or professional medical care. If that happens call me then take him to the doctor."

"But-" Glinda started.

"I don't care who he is if he doesn't wake up he has a high chance of death."

"Death?" Fiyero gulped. Marinti ignored him and pulled the thermometer out.

"100.3." She stood up. "If it goes over 101 call me and I'll come back but right now I have other patients so I need to go. You're lucky caught me in the middle of two visits."

"What should we do now?"

"First of all you should move him to a real bed then place cool rags on the bump to reduce the swelling and his temperature."

Glinda nodded. "What if he feels sick again."

"I'd say for the next hour and a half only give him water and see if he can keep that down."

She hugged Glinda then Elphaba. "Sorry I have to go, girls. I'm running late as it is." She grabbed her bag that she had left on the floor next to Fiyero. "Oh Elphaba, are you feeling better?"

"Actually she's pregnant!" Glinda squealed.

"I wasn't ready to tell anyone that yet." Elphaba muttered through her teeth.

"Well congratulations." Marinti said with a motherly grin. Either she didn't hear Elphaba's comment or chose to ignore it. "Bye girls!" She called as she ran to the door.

"I'll see you out!" Glinda said as she followed her. Elphaba glanced back at Fiyero.

"Pregnant?" He asked. Elphaba's eyes widened and she only had time to process one thought: Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**New chapter dedicated to Ultimate Queen of Cliffes. Fun fact she wrote the first fanfiction I ever read on this site and was the one that inspired me to write stories. Thank you so much! So here's a new chapter for you. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

Fiyero blinked his eyes and looked around. Where was he? He seemed to be in the middle of a cornfield. Where was everybody else? He looked all directions but saw no one else.

"Let me go I almost had her!" He heard a voice cry. He followed his instincts and ran to where he heard the voice. That's where he saw them two girls a petite one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with dark hair flowing down her back and dark emerald skin. He was mesmerized by the latter and couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was being held back by some of the wizards guards in their usual green uniforms, a uniform he himself was wearing at the moment.

"-to use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!" The green girl cried. He didn't know why but he felt the strange urge to run out there to protect her. He jumped when he heard a scream and saw a man jump into the scene.

"Let the green girl go!" He yelled. Fiyero's eyes widened as he realized that he was the man. But the other Fiyero didn't notice him and turned his gun from the guards to the blonde. "Or explain to all Oz how the wizards guards watched while Glinda the good was slain."

"Fiyero, no!" the blonde girl cried. The leader of the guard looked from him to Glinda then reluctantly signaled to his guards to free her. She ran towards him. He fetched her broom from the ground and passed it to her. "Go now." He told her.

"No. Not without you."

"Fiyero-" The blonde started but he interrupted her.

"No! Go." The blonde glanced from Fiyero to the girl with dark emerald skin and her face fell.

"Do it." She said as she threw the hat to her. The emerald-skinned beauty looked from Fiyero to the blonde then reluctantly ran off. The guards turned to follow her but stopped when Fiyero pointed the gun to them. They turned their attention to him and he turned his to the blonde. They advanced on him slowly. He looked from them to Glinda then back as they approached. A look of defeat fell across his face as he dropped his gun to the floor and the guards grabbed him. He saw a look of horror appear on the blonde's face.

"Stop! In the name of goodness stop!" She yelled, startling the guards. "Can't you see? He was never going to harm me-" She hesitated a look of pain flashed in her eyes. She bent down and took his hand. "He just…..he loves her."

"Glinda, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Take him out to the field there!" The leader yelled as they picked him up and placed his arms around the pole.

"Stop!" Glinda yelled.

"Take him out to the field there! Put him on one of those poles until he tells us where the witch went!"

"Please don't hurt him! Please-" Glinda cried as they picked him up and carried him away. "FIYERO!" She yelled as a guard held her back.

He heard a scream, undoubtedly his own and then everything went black. He opened his eyes to see… darkness. Where was he now? He glanced around frantically as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He was in a bed with a cool rag on his head and in the corner of the room was a sleeping figure.

"Fiyero?" She yawned, opening her chocolate brown eyes. She leaned closer and he could tell it was the green girl from his dream. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice etched with concern.

"Yes."

"Are you sure." He nodded. She gave him a look that suggested she knew he was lying. She leaned back in her chair and he adjusted himself in the bed.

"I'm fine. It was only a dream." He whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elphaba yawned and stretched. Last night she hadn't slept very well as worry for Fiyero's heath had plagued her mind. She looked over to see Fiyero staring at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said, he seemed to be in a daze or lost in thought.

There was an awkward pause. "So did you sleep well last night?" She asked.

He nodded just as Glinda burst into a room with a try of food in her arms.

"Oh Elphie!" She chirped. "I thought you would have left by now." Elphaba shook her head. "Well did you get any sleep at all?"

Elphaba nodded. "I got enough." She pulled Glinda closer and whispered. "I couldn't leave him." Glinda nodded. The sadness in Elphaba's eyes just made her want to burst into tears or beat up the person that did this to her (though in this case it would make things worse instead of better).

Glinda turned to Fiyero. "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Come on you have to eat."

"Maybe later."

Glinda shot him a look. "You're not getting out of this! You haven't eaten in-" She paused, thinking. "When was the last time you ate?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "According to you I'm missing three years."

"Right. But it must have been a while though." She jumped onto the bed and scooped up a bit of oatmeal. "Here comes the choo-choo train!"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Glinda, I'm not two." Glinda? The name had rolled off his tongue so naturally as if he remembered it.

"You used to like it." He looked concerned. "Just kidding!" She said with a giggle as she hit his shoulder playfully. He winced. "Opps! Sorry!" She said sheepishly.

"It's fine." He said rubbing his shoulder.

She handed him the tray. "I expect that to be gone when I get back." She got up and walked out the door once again leaving him lone with Elphaba.

"Do you want to wait to eat while I change your bandages?" She asked. "Maybe you'll be more hungry then?"

He nodded. "Alright."

She took the tray, set it on the night table then pulled out a new set of bandages from under the bed.

"So what were you saying last night?"

"About what?"  
"Being pregnant?" She froze.

"I um- am." Was all she got out as she made him turn over so she could treat the wounds on his back. She lifted her shirt to reveal the wounds. They were horrible dark red with hundreds of little slashes. It was clear this wasn't the first time he had faced this sort of treatment. He winced as she gently removed the bandages and began cleaning the wound.

"So um- when's it due?"

"The baby?" He nodded. "It should be around eight months from today so probably around December.

She placed the lotion that she was told to put on it and she noticed his hands clench up.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before." He muttered though clenched teeth. Her heart broke. It was her fault that he had had to deal with it in the first place and even if he was referring to something before the forgot she still felt horrible.

"Do you remember anything from- while you were with the wizard?"

"I um- bits and pieces." He said after a little hesitation.

"So you're starting to remember stuff?"  
"I think so." He admitted. This seemed to a good sign. But if he remembered what happened with the wizard, what he had to go through for Elphaba would he still want to be with her?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Three reviews! WOW! Thanks guys! So in honor of your awesome reviews I decided to post a new chapter for you guys. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.**

"Hey." Elphaba heard a weak voice say. She turned around to see Fiyero hobbling into the kitchen. She ran to him and helped him to a chair.

"You shouldn't be up!"

"I know but I can't stand being stuck in that bed all day." He admitted.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't eat very much of your breakfast."

"Fine I am a bit hungry."

"I'll heat you up some soup." She walked over to the stove and put on some hot water. She started chopping up vegetables "Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Yes though I'm still a bit sore and my ankle hurts." He saw the concern in her eye. "But it's much better than before."

"Do you want me to call Marinti?"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she put the vegetables in the soup. He nodded.

"I'm fine." She stirred the soup. They sat in an awkward silence with Elphaba cooking and Fiyero staring at her and desperately searching for memories of her.

"Here." She said as she handed him a tray with a bowl of soup. Their hands met briefly and a spark went through the both of them. Fiyero looked shocked.

She handed him a napkin. "Do you need anything else." He shook his head, still lost in thought.

"Hi Elphie!" Glinda said happily as she skipped into the kitchen. "Oh Fifi! You're not supposed to be in here."

Fiyero looked confused. "Fifi?" He asked.

"It's your nickname."

He raised an eyebrow. "And I let you call me that?"

Glinda said, "Yep!" Just as Elphaba said, "No."

He looked at both of them.

"You hated it." Elphaba supplied while shooting a look at Glinda.

"What? I had to try." Glinda said as she grabbed an apple and skipped off. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"So how do I know you both?" Elphaba cringed this was certainly a conversation she wasn't looking forward to.

"Well um you used to date Glinda."

"Really? She seems a little too…. perky for my taste." Elphaba didn't say anything else. "So why'd we break up."

"You um- you- well-" She struggled.

"ELPHIE!" Glinda cried from the other room. They both ran to where she was looking out. They could see a group of the wizard's guard approaching.

"Shit." Elphaba and Fiyero whispered at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Go." Elphaba said.

"What?" Glinda and Fiyero said at the same time.

"Glinda, go. You can't be seen with me."

"Elphie-"

"No. Go now before they see you."

"But what about him?"

"I don't know."

"I'm right here!" Fiyero said.

"It's going to be harder with him."

"I can hear you! You act like I'm not!"

"Glinda, I have to take with me."

"I'll help you get some food and bandages together." Glinda said as she ran off to fetch a bag to fill. Elphaba nodded and grabbed Fiyero's hand, ignoring the sparks. "You can help too. Throw some of your clothes in this bag."

"I have clothes here?"

She laughed. "How do you think you got the clothes you're wearing?"

He looked down. "I uh- you're right." He said as he threw some clothes in the bag he had. "What are these?"

Elphaba burst out laughing. He was staring at his white pants in disgust. "Believe it or not you actually wore those." He threw them aside.

"Guys!" Glinda cried. "I packed food, blankets and medicine!" She threw Elphaba a bag that she put around her shoulders. "I'm going and you guys need to go too!" She hugged Elphaba and kissed Fiyero on the cheek then ran off.

"Come on!" Elphaba said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the top of the tower.

"What're we doing here?" Elphaba ignored the question and picked up her broom.

"Get on."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "What?"

"I said get on."

"But-"

"But what?"

"I'm uh- scared of heights."

"Seriously?" He nodded. They heard the door of the castle be thrown open and people flood the house. "You have to."

"N-no. I can't."

She turned to face him. "Fiyero, I will be right in front of you. Just concentrate on me."

He looked into her eyes to see only love and honesty. He knew she wouldn't hurt him. "Alright." He whispered as he got on beside Elphaba and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can do this." He told himself.

"You can." Elphaba encouraged. "Now we're going to take off in three…. Two…." Fiyero closed his eyes and concentrated on Elphaba. "THREE!" Elphaba yelled as they took off.

"There they are!" The guards yelled. He heard shots but he wasn't worried. He felt safe here with Elphaba and what he didn't know was she felt safer with him there too. He felt her tense up beside him.

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer but he could tell she nodded.

"Here we're going down." She whispered a few minutes later as she eased the broom to the ground. Fiyero hopped off the broom and turned to her.

"That wasn't so- Are you okay?" He asked as he noticed her expression and the way her skin had turned a lighter shade of green. She nodded weakly then fell off the broom into his arms.

"Elphaba?" He laid her gently in his lap. "What's wrong?" She pointed to her side and he saw that the black of her dress had gotten even darker in that spot and was spreading rapidly. He touched it lightly and his finger came back red. His eyes widened as he realized it was her blood.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He reached for the bag Glinda had packed and pulled out a vial of pain medication.

"Here." He said as he handed it to her. "Drink this."

She pushed it away. "You need it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Drink it."

She was too weak to protest and drank it. He moved her so he could see the cut better. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he cut her dress so the wound was more visible. She was too weak to protest. "I'm going to have to get the bullet out." She nodded. He offered his hand. "You can squeeze it if he hurts too bad." She closed her eyes tightly as he began cleaning the wound and getting the bullet out. She squeezed it a few times tight enough that by the time he was done and the wound was bandaged his hand had turned bright red.

He wrapped the last bandage around her waist. "All done."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." She whispered.

Suddenly they felt little droplets of rain and retreated under a tree together. "We have such rotten luck." She whispered. He nodded and chuckled.

She tried to get herself comfortable against the tree but couldn't seem to do so.

"Come here." Fiyero said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Come here." He repeated. She gave him a funny look but complied anyways. He let her lean into him and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled, remembering what they had been like before.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh I- um-"

"Come on tell me."

"Just um how things were before."

He raised an eyebrow. "Before?"

"Back when you and I were-" She blushed a deeper shade of green. "together."

"And what was it like when we were together?"

"It was just…" She smiled remembering. "perfect."

He grinned. "Perfect?"

If it was possible she blushed an even darker shade of green.

"Did I love you?" He asked.

She hesitated, sad about how he had used the words in past tense form. "I think so." She admitted. "You told me you did. I- I never told you. I thought I wasn't ready yet but now I know I was and I regret not telling you everyday." She let a tear slip out of her eye. He gently wiped it away with his finger.

"Don't cry, Fae." He said as he rubbed her arm lightly. "Things will be better in the morning." He smiled as she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep. He concentrated on her breath and soon enough he had fallen asleep too.

**Comingandgoingbybubble: I could never kill Fae! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Wake up." Fiyero said as he gently shook her awake.

"Mmm," she said as she opened her chocolate-brown eyes. "What time is it?"

He chuckled. "I have no idea."

"Where are we going?" She asked as she picked herself up with a yawn.

He laughed again. "You tell me."

"Right. Do you have any ideas?"

He pointed to his head. "I'm brainless, remember?"

She raised an eyebrow, trying not to get her hopes. "Where'd you get that?"

He grinned. "Didn't you call me that among other things in high school?"

"You remember?"

"I wish. Glinda kinda gave me this." He handed her a book with a pink cover that read: _Memories of a former Fifi (A.K.A. things you should know from before). _Elphaba raised an eyebrow then opened it up.

_Glinda's the most beautifullyest and smartiest girl in the history of Oz._

_Elphie loves when you call her Elphie. _

_You and I were a couple until you started thinking. (But don't worry I think you and Elphie are perfect together). _

_I think you and Elphie started liking each other after doctor Dillamond left. (I don't know what's so romantic about a creepy professor though)_

_You used to wear those tan pants. (I'm not kidding. Not that it didn't look good though). ;) (But I don't like like you so don't worry. I think you and Elphie… wait didn't I say this already?)_

_You sacrificed yourself to save Elphie (It was romantic but it wasn't the smartest move. Which brings me to my next point….)_

_Sometimes you can be really brainless! (Both Elphie and I have noticed this)_

_You should wear blue more often it makes your eyes look good. _

_You are prince of the Vinkus (though you might already know that)_

_Elphaba isn't wicked (But you probably found that out before now)_

_DON'T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTATENCES ASK WHY SHE'S GREEN!_

_She's really good at magic!_

_Call her pretty! She is and it boasts her confidence. _

_You love her! (I can tell don't try to deny it). _

_She's impulsive like you so make her think things through before going through with them (Although you are just as impulsive as her so I'm not sure if that would help.)_

_PROTECT MY ELPHIE!_

_Love,_

_Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands _

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Well that was informative."

"It kind of helped though." Fiyero admitted.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Glinda telling you that she was pretty was helpful?"

"No. But the stuff about us was." She blushed a deeper shade of green. "But I don't need Glinda to tell me you're pretty." He said with a charming grin. Elphaba blushed it seemed part of Fiyero was back.

**Ideas are welcome ****. PM me if you have some. (So you don't give it away).**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So we never decided where we're going."

"Oh, I decided. I just didn't tell you."

"And were you planning to in the near future?"  
"Well now that you mention it. No."

"What!? Come on."

"I said no." She said with a grin.

"Elphaba-"

"Fine. We're going to this abandoned cottage I found."

He raised an eyebrow. "An abandoned cottage?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Don't worry I've lived there before so it's not that bad."

"You lived there before?"

"Yeah after you… well you saved me… I lived there until Glinda found me and convinced me to come to Kiamo Ko."

"Why didn't you just go there immediately?"

"I couldn't. It was too painful."

"Painful?"

"You seem to be just repeating what I say with a question mark at the end."

"And you're avoiding the question."

She sighed. "I thought that since it was your castle if I went there… there would be too many memories of you and…. Us." He didn't say anything to that. "How could he?

She groaned and grabbed her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked, frantically, "Do you need more medicine? Should I wrap it again? I could-"

"Fiyero, calm down. It just hurts when I walk."

"I could carry you."

"No! I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine!" She snapped as she continued walking. He followed her.

"Are you su-"

"Fiyero!" She yelled in exasperation as her magic pushed him into a tree. Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry." She said as she ran to his side. "I didn't mean to- I just- sometimes I can't control it."

"It's fine." He said as he brushed himself off and stood up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine." He said again as they continued walking.

"I really am sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine." He said but she couldn't help noticing that the rest of the way to the cottage he spoke less and didn't smile.

**Favorite**** lines? And does anyone know if the musical CATS is good? I love Phantom of the Opera so I was thinking of watching it. (The 1998 video)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Here it is!" Elphaba cried as she pointed to a brown house, barley bigger than a barn.

"That's it?"

"Yes it is."

"And you lived here for how long?"

"Give or take three weeks."

"Woah."

"Mm hmm." She said as she walked towards the door. "It wasn't that bad though."

"Emphasis on the word that." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on."

She opened the door and he walked in. The whole room was covered in dust and the only furniture was a rusty bed and a moth eaten couch in front of an ash-filled fireplace.

"Well this is…" He paused searching for a word that wouldn't offend her because believe it or not being slammed into a tree was painful. "quaint." She didn't say anything. "Elphaba?" He looked down at her and saw the tears running down her face. "Are you okay?"

"Just dandy! What makes you think I'm not okay!"

"Elphaba-"

"Stop it! I jus- I really need to lie down." She saw staring at the couch for a minute before making her way to the bed.

He hesitated a minute before deciding she should be alone and walked outside.

She didn't think she would react like this but seeing it… the couch that she had practically lived on for the three weeks she was here. She had been stuck, trapped in a world of torture. She couldn't escape it. She knew it was her fault Fiyero's death (well what she thought was his death) and she couldn't help but keep thinking about it. She was miserable.

She froze when she felt something inside her move. The baby. It seemed to be trying to comfort her. She rubbed her stomach.

"It's okay. It's all over now." She whispered. It moved again. "Mommy's better now. Daddy's alive. He just doesn't know he's your daddy… yet." It moved. "I want to tell him… I'm not sure he can handle it right now. He's got so much on his plate. I don't want him to feel like he has to stay with me if… if.. he doesn't want to anymore. But don't worry, baby I'll still be here." She laughed. "You and me against the world. And don't worry if you come out green. I'll still love you anyway you are." She cooed.

She sat up quickly as she heard the door open. Fiyero entered carrying a plastic cup.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed her stiff position with her hand placed defensively over her stomach.

"Yeah." She said as she relaxed. "I was just scared you were someone else."

"Oh yeah. It's never bad to be on your guard." He handed her a cup.

"Especially when the Gale force are on your trail." He nodded. "So um what is this?"

"I made you some tea. I thought it might make you feel better." She took a sip.

"Mint?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I just felt right. I can mak-"

"No Fiyero, it's my favorite flavor." She said with a grin.

"Really? Well good." He paused, hesistating. "Do you want to talk about something?"

She panicked. What if he had heard her talking to the baby about him? "Like what?"

"The couch."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. It's just well… I have some pretty sad memories attached to that couch. Memories I'd rather not talk about."

"Oh. So do you want to just go to sleep now or are you hungry?"

"I'm pretty tired." She admitted.

"Ok." He started taking small steps towards the couch.

She rolled her eyes. "You can sleep here if you want."

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask." He jumped into the bed, lying next to her. He placed his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"  
"Well since we don't really have pillows. You could use my chest as a pillow." HE said awkwardly.

"Ok." She said simply and laid her head on his chest where she could hear the reassuring sound of his heartbeat. She smiled in her sleep as she thought of them, the three of them as a family.

**Ok so I'm starting to consider names (boys and girls) so if you have any ideas review. **** Favorite lines?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elphaba opened her eyes and smiled. Fiyero was next to her, sleeping soundly. She gently moved his arm from around her and got up. She walked over to the bag and looked in to see what Glinda had packed sadly it wasn't much. She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a hasty note to Fiyero.

I'm going out to get food. I'm putting a shield around the house in case of an emergency. Only you and I can enter and leave it so don't leave. Don't worry I'll be back soon.

-Elphaba

She glanced once more at his sleeping form and grinned then walked out the door. She picked up a twig and drew a circle around the house.

"Kor-ou-ma-in-ti-fro-gem-ti," She chanted under her breath. A dome formed around the house and lit up a light shade of lilac. Then it disappeared so it wouldn't be visible to the naked eye.

She picked up her bag and walked towards the forest where she had found an apple tree before. She grinned when she saw the tree filled with bright red apples. She picked a few while humming to herself. She was never in this good of a mood. Maybe it was because everything seemed to be going right for once (well except for the Gale force on their trail) and they hardly seemed important in the grande scheme of things.

"Hello miss Elphaba." Said a voice. Elphaba whirled around to see Morrible surrounded by at least twenty members of the Gale Force. She raised her arm, ready to hit her with every spell she knew.

"Morrible. Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I don't think you'd be so willing if you knew what I have."

"What do you have?"

"Miss Elphaba, let me first start by saying I thought you were better than that."

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE?"

"Well, you know protection spells are obvious to other witches." She looked bored. "And they're so … " She locked eyes with Elphaba as a sadistic smirk graced her face. "Breakable."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"What did you tell your men to do?" Morrible said nothing just sneered. "I told them not to kill him… yet."

"Yet?"

"Well we won't kill him at all if you come with us, peacefully."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "What proof do I have that you'd let him go? Or even have him in the first place?"

Morrible grinned. "Is this enough proof for you?" She said holding up a bloodstained piece of cloth. It was dark blue and it matched what Fiyero had been wearing.

Elphaba's eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

"Of your prince of course!"

Elphaba took one more look at it then her shoulders slumped. "I surrender." She was immediately seized by the Wizards guards.

**Yeah I hate Morrible too. I'm still looking at names (though I think I might have one) its still good to hear what you think. **** Also I'm moving so I won't be able to post for a while after today and possibly tomarrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Fiyero grimaced as another shot was fired on the house. Luckily her spell withheld and the bullet bounced off the shield. He hated this, being stuck in the house.

"Give up!" the leader cried.

Fiyero forced out a laugh. "When I'm winning? I don't think so."

"It's pointless. You have to come out at some point. It's either that or starve to death."

"Technically you'd die of dehydration first." Fiyero shot back.

The leader rolled his eyes. "You're not helping yourself. It's pointless we have her now."

"What?"

"She gave up. Surrendered."

"She didn't."

"Oh yes she did. It didn't take her very long as soon as she found out that we had her boyfriend."

"She surrendered because she thought you had…me?"

The leader smirked. "Exactly. At this very moment she is being lead to the Emerald city to face judgment for her crimes."

Fiyero didn't say anything. He had to do something. He looked up and saw a string hanging from the ceiling. He pulled it and the stairs to the attic came down. He glanced up, hoping that there was a way to the roof from here. When he got to the top he realized that the roof was right on top and though there was no way to access it there was a kit of tools.

…

"I want proof!" She yelled as she was being led into the Southstairs.

Morrible sighed. "We let him go."

"I don't believe you!" She screamed as was pushed down the stairs. "Let him go!" She screamed as she was shoved into her cell.

"I can't do that." Morrible said as she shut the door, locking Elphaba in the cell.

"You said you would!" Elphaba seethed.

"I can't let him go if I never had him in the first place." Morrible said as she cackled evilly and left.

She had tricked her? Elphaba screamed and slammed her fist to the wall. She would get out of this and this time Morrible would pay.

….

Fiyero gently lowered the piece of the roof he had cut to the ground and threw the bag he had around his shoulders. He then jumped onto the roof careful not to make a sound. He scooped out his surroundings and seeing that there was no clear view of the left side of the house (it was obscured by trees and no guards were watching) he jumped down and ran.

"There he is!" He heard one of them yell. He ran faster when he heard their bullets whizzing by him. He ran as fast as he could, making as many twists and turns as possible to throw them off and only froze for a second when one came so close to his head he could feel is zooming by.

About an hour after he got away from them he toppled down, tired. He grabbed his head as it felt like it was spinning. He pulled his water bottle out and took a big gulp. It was then that he realized that his water bottle had a sticky red handprint on it. He placed his hand on his head again and it came back red, wet with his own blood.

**I'm trying to write as much as I can today so if you're not following check back often. **** (I update at least twice a day on average but today I'm aiming for four).**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Glinda heard a knock on the door. She got out of bed, pulled her robe around her and walked slowly towards the door.

"Hello?" She asked. There was no answer just another knock, fainter this time. She tied her robe around her tighter to cover up her short pink nightdress. It was raining hard outside. Thunder crashed making the hairs on her arms stand up.

"Hello?" She tried again.

"Glin…" was the weak response. Her eyes widened in horror as she immediately her door and ushered the soaking wet guest inside. He looked tired and had a large gash dripping blood on his forehead.

"Matibelle!" She called.

"Yes!" Her housekeeper said as she entered the room. When she saw Fiyero's soaking form she let out a cry of surprise. "I'll put on some tea!" She said as she ran out of the room.

"Bring towels and blankets too!" Glinda called. She ran off then came back seconds later with medical supplies so she could tend to the cut on his face."Fifi, what happened?" She said as she began cleaning the wound.

"T-t-they… have h-her." He stuttered, his teeth chattering loudly. Matibelle entered with some towels and a big fuzzy pink blanket. "I'm sorry it was all I can find, Madame." She said as she wrapped it around him. "Tea will be done in a bit." Glinda nodded and she exited. She started wrapping the bandage around his head.

"Who has her?"

"They g-g-got her. The g-g-gale force."

"How?" She sealed it off and bent down to look at him. He was staring at the floor, tears dripping down his face.

"S-she went o-out a-a-alone and they caught her. I have to s-save h-her!" He said abruptly standing up.

"No Fifi, not in your condition!" She forced him back into the chair. "We'll go save her tomarrow. Save your energy until then."

"B-but G-g-glin what if they _hurt_ her?" He sounded so broken, so lost.

Glinda had to close her eyes at the thought. "They won't." She whispered, thought she wasn't sure. "They'll have to wait until her hearing."

"W-we have to go now."

"Fiyero, I don't think you're thinking straight." She felt his head. Burning hot. "Matibelle! Bring cool water and a washrag!" She yelled.

"Yes Milady!" Matibelle called back.

…

Elphaba sat on the hard floor staring at the window with one hand on her abdomen. She had recently developed a tendency to talk to the baby it calmed her down and helped her think. It was times like this when she couldn't help but think what life would be like with a child, if it would be hard or what it looked like. She imagined it with golden hair, bright blue eyes and tan skin just like Fiyero with nothing from her. She was scared for the baby to say the least. She didn't want it to come out green so it wouldn't have to endure what she had but she would love it all the same even if it did.

She felt it move. "It's okay, baby." She whispered. "It's alright. We're going to be fine. I'll protect you." And she knew when she said those words she would do anything to get out to get them to safety but not for her. For Fiyero's unborn child.

**Favorite lines? Names? Review **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Glinda came into his room minutes later with hot tea to warm him up.

"Look Fifi!" She cried. "It's mint! Your-" She froze, dropping the tea. The loud crash of the glass shattering and the hot water spilling on the floor was enough to alert Matibelle.

"Miss Glinda?" She said as she ran into the room. "Is everything all right?" Glinda said nothing just pointed to the bed where Fiyero had been moments before. Now all that was left on the bed was the crinkled sheets and a smear of blood on the pillow.

"What happened?" Matibelle asked.

"I don't know." Glinda whimpered. "He was here… now he's not."

"Do you think tha-"

"No!" Glinda cried. "I don't even want to think of it." She ran hastily down the stairs.

"What are you doing, miss Glinda?" Matibelle asked, running after her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Glinda grabbed her pink coat and buttoned it up. "I'm going to find him!" She said as she left and slammed the door leaving Matibelle mystified. She didn't even have a chance to tell her what a stupid idea this was.

…

Fiyero had no idea where he was going; he just knew he had to find a way to save her. He couldn't just leave her. So he stumbled along the dim streets of the emerald city.

"Fiyero?" He turned around to see Glinda staring at him; her blue eyes glistened with tears. She ran at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you have any idea how much you scared me, Fifi? You are so brainless sometimes!"

"I-"

"No! You can't just leave! You could have gotten yourself captured or even worse killed!"

"GLINDA!" She jumped.

"What?"

"I remember." He whispered. Glinda's eyes widened. "Everything." He added for emphases.

"How?"  
"I don't know but I do know we can't leave her."

"Yero-"

"No Glin, she wouldn't leave us." Glinda closed her eyes as the words sunk in.

"You're right." Glinda whispered. Fiyero looked at her expectantly.

"So?" He asked. She looked up at him, in her eyes was a look of determination.

"So let's go." She said as she started walking. Fiyero grinned as he followed her.

**I'm going to try to update again today so look out for it. **** Favorite lines? Predictions? Ideas? Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Shh!" He whispered.

"Fifi, I'm scared." She whispered.

"Glinda be quiet." Glinda gulped. "I think it's here." He whispered.

"Are you sure?" Glinda whispered. Fiyero nodded.

"Glinda could you let go of my hand for five seconds? I need to check if there's a guard at the door." Glinda nodded and let go. She hadn't realized how hard she was gripping his hand but it must have been pretty hard since her hand felt sore and his was pink. Fiyero opened the door lightly and peered in. "There's a guard sleeping. We just have to be quiet." She nodded, whimpering in fear.

"Ok." Fiyero took one look at her and offered her his hand again. She grabbed it gratefully, holding on for dear life.

When they opened the door they could hear the guards snores echoing through the room. Fiyero put his finger to his lip, signaling for her to be really quiet.

They saw the cages lined up with sleeping prisoners inside. Glinda wondered what they must have done then shivered at the thought.

"Here." Fiyero pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Glinda nodded as they approached it. He turned the knob. "Shit." He muttered.

"What?"

"It's locked. Stay here I'll go check the guard for the key." Glinda could do nothing but nod. He walked off leaving her alone at the door. She gripped the handle, her hand sweating profusely.

"Glin-" She whirled around in a defensive position. "It's just me." She relaxed visibly. He placed a key in the lock and turned. The door clicked and popped open.

Inside the room there was one sole cage and across from the cage just out of arms reach from the bars was a key. They peered inside to see a sleeping figure a girl with dark raven hair and emerald skin. Elphaba. His Elphaba.

"Glin watch the door." She nodded. He ran to the cage door, grabbed the key and began unlocking the door. "Fae," He whispered as he turned the key.

Elphaba's eyes fluttered open. She jumped when she saw figures at her door.

"Shh it's only us." Fiyero whispered.

"You shouldn't be here!" She warned.

"It doesn't matter." He whispered as the cage door popped open. The first thing he did, before she could say anything else was kiss her full on the mouth.

"Yero-" She started out of breath.

"I remember." He whispered.

"Everything?" She asked, tears glistening in her eyes.

He nodded, "Everything. The baby-" Glinda smiled, watching them. After all who wouldn't.

She nodded. "It's yours. I thought-"

"I know." He whispered. "But I'm here now and I'm never leaving again." He leaned in and kissed her again. Suddenly the lights came on.

"What a touching display of affection." Said a voice coming from the doorway.

**Uh oh! Mwhahahaha! Favorite lines? Ideas? Predidctions? Review.**

** Also special thanks to Elphaba'sGirl who was lovely in reviewing the last chapter. **** You are so awesome.**

** Also to Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: You posted just at the right time ****. Almost no wait time at all! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Morrible!" Elphaba sneered. "Why are you everywhere?"

Morrible smirked. "I guess it's one of my many talents."

Fiyero grabbed Glinda's arm and pulled her to where she was just as Elphaba cast a shield around the three of them.

"Good job, dearie, very clever. You're protecting yourself from us but you've also gotten yourself stuck there as well. But don't worry I'm very patient." She said with an evil grin. She turned to face the members of the gale force who had followed her in "Be ready to wait." She warned as she walked off.

"I thought you said you were patient?" Glinda asked.

"Oh no dearie. I have more important things to concern myself with." She grinned and walked off.

"Now what?" Glinda whispered to Elphaba.

"Now we wait."

"Until what?"

"Until they start to get drowsy. It is after all past midnight." Glinda nodded. That seemed reasonable. So Glinda sat down on the ground and crossed her legs.

Elphaba started whispering quietly under her breath.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero asked her.

"Shh! I need to concentrate!"  
"What's she doing?" Glinda whispered.

"Concentrating." Fiyero answered.

"Oh."

"What do you not understand about concentrating? I need silence!" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero and Glinda immediately got silent. Elphaba felt sorry for snapping at them but she really did need silence. She closed her eyes, trying to gather energy.

Suddenly she felt a little pull from her midsection. She jerked her eyes open and looked down.

"Fae?" Yero asked. She said nothing but she was beginning to feel a strange sensation. Almost as if her magic was doubling in power. She felt energized all of the sudden.

"Ma-tin-terre-bou- ge-to-nous," She whispered, hoping it was the right spell.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered just as in a burst of light they appeared back at Kiamo Ko.

"Woah! What just- Elphie?" Glin asked, confused.

"Did you just?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba said nothing just nodded her head.

"I- that's never worked before." She confessed.

"Then how-"

"I think-" She realized how silly she was going to sound right before she said it but she did anyways. "I think the baby helped." Fiyero's eyes widened as he stared at her midsection.

He knelt down, placed his hands on her stomach and whispered, "Thank you."

"Fifi, it don't be silly-"

"It just moved." Elphaba said.

Fiyero grinned. He waved at your stomach. "Hi! I'm your daddy." He said in a baby voice. Glinda didn't say anything just stared at the two (well three) of them longing for what they had. Elphaba stared at Fiyero, who was continuing his conversation with the baby, smiling bigger than she ever had.

**Yeah I kinda update fast. I don't like leaving you guys in agony. **** So heres so happiness to hold you over but don't worry it's not over yet. Does anyone have a gender prediction (or any sort of prediction) for the baby? I love hearing what you think is going to happen. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You okay, Glin?" Elphaba asked, noticing how the blonde had suddenly turned pale and was clenching the tablecloth for dear life.

"Yes. What makes you think I'm not alright?" The blonde said almost a little too quickly.

"You just look a litt-"

"You know what? I'm going for a walk!" Glinda said as she stood up.

"Ok. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will!" Glinda said as she practically ran out the door. She ran out the castle doors and into the forest where she took a deep breath of fresh air. She started walking in a random direction; she didn't care where she was going she just had to get away from there.

It all started when she saw them, Elphaba and Fiyero so happy together and knew there would never be a place for her in their perfect family. She wanted Elphaba to be happy. She just didn't want to be a third wheel and in concentrating on them she had completely let go of her own social life.

She had always wanted a family, a loving husband, and a daughter (or even a son) that she could pamper and play with. She had spent her whole life up until this point concentrated on making that a reality but after Fiyero had left her she had gone off track. She had wanted him but not anymore and at this point her other options had disappeared.

She felt empty, alone and had a bad feeling she would end up alone as an old spinster. She curled up against a tree and let it all out, burying herself in a pile of self-pity.

…

"Do you think she's okay?" Elphaba asked, staring out the window.

"I think she just needed some time alone." He put his arms around her waist. "She's been through a lot."

Elphaba nodded, turning around to face him. "You're right." After a long pause Fiyero turned to look at her with a gleam in his eye.

"When is she due?"

Elphaba laughed. "She?"

"I think it's a girl." Fiyero said proudly. Elphaba merely rolled his eyes.

"He's due in about eight months like I told you before. So around December."

"Did you have any names picked out?"

"Fiyero, I'm not even showing yet."

He smiled sheepishly. "I know."

"Hmm what about Fiyero?" She joked.

He stuck out his tongue. "Never in a million years would I name my son Fiyero."

"And why not?"

"I alw-" He froze when he heard a high-pitched scream. Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Glinda." She whispered before running outside with Fiyero following closely. "GLINDA!" She yelled. "GLIN!" When she didn't get a response she turned to Fiyero. "You go left. I'll go right." He nodded and they took off in their respective ways.

"GLINDA!" Elphaba called. She couldn't think about anything right now. She just wanted her friend back. "GLIN!" She was mentally cursing herself. Why had they let her go out alone? She ran around the forest, looking everywhere, searching desperately for her best friend.

"ELPHABA!" Fiyero called. Elphaba felt her sprits leap as she ran towards him. Maybe he had found her? But when she came across the clearing where Fiyero was Glinda was nowhere in sight. Fiyero didn't say anything just held out the two items in his hand. One was a pink flower and the other was a golden button that the gale force officers wore.

"They have her." He whispered. Elphaba said nothing, just collapsed into tears.

**Were you expecting that? And who do you think is right (gender wise) Fiyero or Elphaba? Tell me your favorite lines and as always review. **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I'm not telling you anything!" Glinda spat.

"Oh I think you will." Morrible said with a wicked smirk.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Glinda dear, don't make this harder on yourself." Glinda said nothing just shut her month tighter and held her head high. "I really didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Morrible moved her hand, waving someone in. Glinda shut her eyes as the pain began.

…

"We have to find her!" Elphaba cried. "We can't leave her!"

"Elphaba. Take a deep breath. Do you really think just charging in there is going to save her?"

"That's what you did with me."

"I know but how would that had ended out without her-" Elphaba shot him a look. "or his-" He corrected. "help."

Elphaba sighed. "Your right. We need to come up with a plan." Fiyero smiled.

"I think that's one of the first times you said I was right." She hit his arm lightly.

"Oh shut up."

….

"STOP!" Glinda yelled, whimpering as she was electrocuted again.

"Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" Glinda forced herself not to answer. Morrible took one look at her then signaled to the man that was operating the machine that was electrocuting her.

"WAIT!" Glinda cried. "I'll- I'll help you."

"That's what I thought." Morrible grinned. "How did she do it?"

"D-do what?"

"Escape." Glinda didn't awnser. Morrible turned to the man again.

"OK! OK! T-THE BABY! THE BABY HELPED!"

Morrible raised an eyebrow. "The baby?"

Glinda nodded. "She's pregnant."

"A baby! And who is the father. Is it her little princey?" Glinda nodded. She turned back to the man. Glinda shudded.

"Wha-whats he doing?" Glinda whispered as the man picked up a needle.

"He's just going to take a bit of blood."

Glinda's eyes widened. "B-blood?"

"it will only prick a little."

"Wh-why do you want it?"

"Just for… research. You see I get a sample of every prisoner I've ever had." Glinda winced as the needle went in.

"Every prisoners blood that I've ever seen is right here." Morrible pulled back a curtain to reveal about a hundred different vials of blood all full and clearly labeled. One caught her eye in a canister marked very clearly was FIYERO and the one empty one sat in the back labeled ELPHABA. Morrible noticed her looking at it and sighed.

"Yes she got away before I could get some. What a pity. Maybe next time." What makes you so sure there will be a next time? Glinda asked in her head but she didn't dare ask aloud.

"Take her away." A gale force member grabbed her arm.

"To the south stairs?"

"No." Morrible to a breath. "To my guest room."

"But Ma-"

"I SAID TAKE HER TO THE GUEST ROOM!" Morrible bellowed. The guard nodded and pulled her away.

**Sorry my computer deleted this document three times (third time rewriting it) but you know what they say the third times the charm. Any ideas on Morrible's plan? Predictions? Also if you were to imagine Elphaba and Yero's future family how many kids would you imagine them having? What would their genders be? (I'm curious) Review. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Glinda was sat down on the bed and then left alone in the room. As soon as they were out of sight she immediately ran to the door and tried it. Locked. Then the windows, locked too. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed.

She had to escape. So she could warn them. She felt terrible but what could she do now? She looked around and saw how well furnished the room was and all pink she would like it if she wasn't imprisoned here. She walked to the mirror and almost broke it but only stopped when she remembered the seven years of bad luck and considering her current circumstances she needed all the luck she could get.

She sighed and sat down at the vanity with her head in her hands. What had she done?

Glinda jumped when she heard the door open.

"Oh hello dearie. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Morrible." Glinda sneered (or attempted too). "What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

Glinda raised an eyebrow, trying to be strong like Elphie. "A proposition?"  
"Yes. You see I've always wanted a son or daughter of my own." Glinda was confused. What did this have to do with anything? "But I've never been able to have one. Men always seem to run away from me."

"Because you're a fish." Glinda muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways I always wanted a kid and now's my chance."

"Wait I don't understand. How would you get a kid now? Your too old." Morrible's eyebrows furrowed.

"I would not have the kid. Elphaba would." Glinda gasped.

"No! Never! I would never help you with that!"

"But Glinda I could help you. All I want is Elphaba's child. She can have another whereas I can not."

"I won't help you."

"Think of what you could get from it. If you help me I'll give you back your title. You can be Glinda the good once more."

"No."

"Wasn't Fiyero yours first? I could get him back to you."

"No." Glinda said again though less firmly this time.

"I can give you all you had from before and more."

"W-what about Elphaba? What would happen to her?"

"She would be free to do whatever she wants."

"You wouldn't hurt her?"

"No. What do you say Glinda? Join me and you can have whatever your heart desires. Let me show you what I could give you." Morrible held out her hand. Glinda stared at it for a minute then took it. Suddenly her surroundings changed.

She was sitting on the throne with Fiyero right by her side. He grinned at her and took her hand in his.

"Mummy!" A little girl cried as she burst into the room. She looked about four with blonde hair and greenish blue eyes the exact same shade as Fiyero's. Her curly hair was pulled into high pigtails with a lopsided crown pinned in the middle. She was wearing a fluffy pink dress that looked just a bit too big for her and sparkling silver shoes. She was adorable.

"Yes Rosalinda?" Fiyero asked. Glinda grinned what an adorable name.

"Mummy and daddy, I wanted to show you something. Look at my new dress!" She squealed as she spun around, showing it off.

"Dad!" She heard two boys' voices as they ran into the room. They both had straw colored hair and Glinda's bright blue eyes the only difference was one was taller than the other and the younger one (well she assumed) had cute freckles dotting his cheeks.

"Yes?" Fiyero answered.

"We've been working on the moves you showed us! Look!" The eldest cried as they both pulled out fencing swords.

"I've told you before, not in the house boys."

"Then can we show you outside? Please dad? We worked so hard on in."

Fiyero chuckled. "Alright boys." They high-fived and ran outside.

"I'll be right back, dearest." Fiyero said as he pecked Glinda on the cheek and started to follow the boys outside but he stopped and whispered in her ear: "I love you, Glinda." The sound of that sent shivers down her spine and made her heart explode. Then one of the boys grabbed his arm.

"Come on Dad!" Fiyero sent Glinda an apologetic glance then followed them out.

Then it was gone, disappeared. "Take me back!" Glinda cried.

"I'm sorry I can't do that dear. But that can become a reality if you join me." Glinda looked up at her, her eyes wide. What was she doing? She couldn't do this! But she wanted it so bad and it all seemed so.. so… perfect.

"Alright. I'll join you." Glinda said, her expression grim. "Under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Elphaba goes free. She's safe and free to roam around all Oz. And her name is cleared."

Morrible gave her a long hard look. "Done." She grabbed her hand and shook it.

**What do you think of Rosalinda? Also please don't hate Glinda I originally wasn't going to make her agree but it all seemed so… perfect to her and she couldn't say no. Whats going to happen? Review. (they make me post faster****)**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"They'll come in using the back gate. That's what we did before." The guard nodded.

"And when we find the prisoners?"

"Give Elphaba to Morrible and-" She froze. What was she doing. "Bring Fiyero to me."

"But Lady Glinda shouldn't he get the mood adjuster first."

"NO!" The man looked startled. Glinda simply smoothed out her dress, attempting to calm herself down. "I wish to speak to him first. You're dismissed." The man saluted her and walked off.

…..

"Through here." Fiyero whispered as he pointed to the door. Elphaba nodded and followed.

"Is this how you and Glin got in?" He nodded, as they climbed through snuck through the door.

"Don't move." They glanced up to around twenty members of the gale force waiting by the door.

"What do we do?" Fiyero whispered.

"Wait." Elphaba said moving her lips and whispering something unintelligible.

"Stop Wi-" Suddenly all of the members of the Gale force collapsed onto the ground.

"Dead?" Fiyero asked.

"No. Asleep." She explained. Fiyero nodded. "Where would they keep her?"

"For crimes of association with the wicked witch of the west? The South stairs." Elphaba nodded, that seemed right. "This way." He said as he started down the hall. He raised his gun, defensive as Elphaba racked her brain for all the most useful spells.

"Don't move or I shoot." Fiyero turned around to see a man holding Elphaba, a gun pressed to her temple. Fiyero took one look at her and dropped his gun.

…..

One of the men walked up to the guard holding Elphaba and whispered in his ear.

"Alright." He pulled Elphaba in another direction away from Fiyero. She shot him a nervous glance at Fiyero who sent a reassuring smile. '_It's going to be okay.' _Is what it was meant to convey.

"Take him to the guest room."

"The guest room?"

"That's what I said! Now go!" The man nodded and dragged Fiyero away towards a long hallway. Fiyero was confused. The guest room? That doesn't sound like a place to hold prisoners.

He stumbled as he was pushed into a room. The door shut loudly behind him. "LET ME OUT!" He yelled, pounding on the door.

"Fifi?" A voice asked. He turned around, surprised as his eyes widened in shock as he laid eyes on her.

"Glin?"

**Yep it's super short but look out another ones coming. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Glinda?" He asked, his eyes wide and full of concern. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." He hugged her.

"Glinda I was so scared they'd hurt you."

"Like I said before. I'm fine."

"Fiye-"She started.

"Why are you in here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's so… pink and so… you."

"Fiyero." She didn't continue. She looked so uncomfortable.

"What is it?" He asked tenderly. "Glin, you know you can tell me anything."

"Fiyero, I made a deal with her." She admitted, staring at the floor.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Sh-she's going to take the baby."

…

"Don't worry, my dear there's no choice."

"NEVER!" Elphaba sneered.

"But you see your friend agreed to help me." Elphaba's eyes widened and she froze.

"Glinda?"

Morrible laughed. "Who else?"

"But she- no. She would never do that."

Morrible cackled. "I think she would. Here." She showed Elphaba a contract where at the bottom, written in swirling perfect calligraphy that only Glinda could have was her signature: Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

"Why woul-"

"I offered her everything she ever wanted and in return she's helping me get your child.

"No. You can't have him!" Elphaba cried, shielding her stomach.

"Hmm… let's do this the hard way. If you don't give me the child then I kill your prince."

"Does Glinda know about this or has she betrayed him too?"

Morrible cackled, a sound that sent shivers down her spine. "Lady Glinda has different plans for your or should I say her prince." Elphaba's eyes widened in shock.

"She wouldn't." She whispered, barely audible.

"She would. But don't worry she also helped you. You are free to roam and do whatever you like for the rest of your sorry life and unless you do something that would endanger the kingdom or it's inhabitants. Then I'm afraid you'll have to due your time like the rest of the criminals."

"What are you going to do to me until I have the baby?" Elphaba asked, her expression blank.

"You will have a room here until it comes. Then you will go back to wherever you lived before."

"Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that…" Elphaba's voice broke. "promise me you'll take care of him and raise him with care." Morrible waved her hand absentmindedly.

"Sure whatever. TANNER!" She yelled.

"Yes mam." A guard said as he entered and saluted.

"Take her to her room." He nodded and grabbed Elphaba's arm, leading her to her room. She followed with a blank expression on her face, trying to hold in her tears.

…

"Fifi, I'm sorry." Glinda sobbed.

"How could you do this to her…. To me? She's your best friend!"

"I know but-"

"But what? There is no excuse for your actions."

"Fifi-" She started as she reached out to touch his shoulder but he pulled away.

"No. I am disgusted with you Glinda. I thought you had changed, that you were a better person now."

"I am. I did." Her makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were red and puffy but the tears were still coming down hard. "I have changed."

"No you haven't. Because if you had you wouldn't have done this to her! She's the one who helped you! She believed in you when no one else did. You're still the same shallow, self-obsessed, vain girl I knew at university."

"Fifi-"

"Don't call me that." He snapped, turning away from her.

Suddenly the door was opened and the wizard's guard flooded in. One ran to see if Glinda was alright while another three ran to hold him back.

"Lady Glinda, are you alright?" One of them asked. She nodded her head. "Take him away!" He cried pointing to Fiyero.

Fiyero struggled against their hold. "SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THIS TO YOU!" He cried as he was dragged out of the room.

"Don't worry. I've been told they'll use the mood adjuster tomarrow." Glinda nodded, in another world. The guard saluted and exited, leaving Glinda alone with her thoughts.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while moving is tough. But good news I'm in a hotel room (where the wifi isn't that bad) so the updates will probably be more consistant now. ****. What did you guys think of Elphaba's behavior? And was Fiyero too hard on Glinda? Respond in the reviews. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Elphaba stumbled as she was pushed into the room.

"This is where you'll stay." His friend nudged him. "Witch." He spat. But Elphaba noticed his hesitation and the sorry look in his eye and simply raised an eyebrow. He either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge this. "Your meals will be delivered to your room and you will be expected to run on the treadmill for an hour a day." His raised his arm and gestured to the treadmill sitting awkwardly in the corner of the tiny tower room. "Any questions?" She shook her head. "Then goodnight." He said as he slammed the door shut, shaking the whole room.

Elphaba sat down on the bed, the springs squeaking as she sat down. She tried to hold it in but it didn't work and eventually she was sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry." The baby moved acknowledging her words and seeming to attempt to comfort her.

…..

Glinda was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when she heard the pounding on the door.

"Hello?" She asked, gently stepping out of bed and wrapping her pink silk bathrobe around her.

"Lady Glinda, I've been sent to talk to you about the treatment."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "What treatment?"

"The one we've just finished on Master Tiggular."

Her eyes lit up. "It's done? Can I see him?"

"Lady Glinda it didn't go… as we planned."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean as you planned?"

"He's different. Which is why I've come to ask you if you wanted us to try again."

"Try again? It's that bad?" The guard looked down and nodded. "I want to see him."

"What?" The mans expression was shock. "Do you really think that's wise?"

"I want to see him." She repeated.

"Lady Gli-"

"Take me to him."

"Are you-"

"Now." She said firmly..

"Alright. But I don't think you're going to like what you see."

"I don't care." He nodded, turned around and started walking. Glinda followed, a determined look in her eye. It couldn't be that bad? Could it?

"In here." The man said as he stopped in front of a door. Glinda nodded and stared at the doorknob. She took a deep breath to calm herself and opened the door.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Lying on the bad in crisp white sheets with a few bloodstains was Fiyero, sitting up in the bed staring off into the distance a blank look in his eye. He didn't even look up when Glinda entered just kept staring into the distance transfixed on something only he could see.

"Fiyero." Glinda whispered as she collapsed into the seat next to the bed, grabbing his hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as tears ran down her face.

**Sorry it's short. I've been really busy lately. Anyways I'll try to write another chapter tonight but I have to memorize a monologue first. (I'm auditioning for a preforming arts program in Wednesday so wish me luck). **


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What happened?" She asked, turning back to the guard as she wiped the tears from her eyes smearing her makeup more.

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "It was all going fine then he started twitching and… this happened." Glinda didn't say anything just looked back at Fiyero. "We could try again but I don't think he'd survive."

"What?" Glinda choked out.

"He's not in good condition."

"So he might-" She choked, not able to get the words out. The man nodded.

"Even if we don't try the treatment there's a not a good chance of survival though trying again might make his chances worse."

Glinda said nothing just held his hand tighter and looked at him.

"Do you need some time alone with him?" The guard asked. Glinda could do nothing but nod. The guard exited awkwardly and Glinda collapsed into tears.

…

Elphaba knew she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She had to try to escape. First she tried the doors. Nothing. Then the windows one by one she tried to no avail until she came to the window at the left side corner. She pushed it but it didn't budge. She tried again, nothing. But the third time the wood covering the widows moved just a hair. She grinned. _Finally. _

She tore at it until her fingernails bleed but anytime she felt like giving up the baby moved reminding her that she was not only fighting for herself but for him and Fiyero too. So she pulled at it harder and more motivated until she could look outside and feel the breeze on her skin.

She took a deep breath and peered out the window. There was at least a two hundred foot drop to the ground. She sighed._ This was not going to be easy._

….

"Fiyero please don't die." She whispered. "I'm so sorry! You were completely right. I was being selfish. I'm stupid and selfish and vain and I don't deserve you. Elphie does. I'm sorry I was wrong just please come back." She whimpered. "You have to come back for me… for Elphie." The tears flowed quicker now. "Elphie loves you. She would be lost without you. I see my mistake Fifi. Just please come back."

"Do you mean it?" A voice asked. Glinda gasped in shock as she turned to see Fiyero staring at her, the blank look gone replaced by a quizzical one.

**Yeah short and sweet again. I'm super busy. What do you think? What was wrong with Fifi? Review. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Fi..fi?" She sputtered, her eyes wide with shock. She threw herself into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

He winced. "Still …. recovering." She pulled back immediately.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "It's just… you're alive." She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Wait are you crying?" He asked moving so he could see her face better.

"I thought you were going to die!" She yelled, defensively. He handed her his handkerchief, which she blew into loudly. "Why did you do it anyways?"

He smirked. "To teach you a lesson. I'm surprised it worked out so well."

She hit his arm as hard as she could (lightly). "That was mean."

"But you learned your lesson."

"You didn't hav-"

She was interrupted when the door opened suddenly. "Oh miss Glinda!" A man in a white lab coat with a stethoscope around is neck. He had dark hair, dark eyes and a bit of scruff on his face. "I thought you had-" He glanced at Fiyero. "Oh he's awake!" Glinda turned to Fiyero who had forgotten to change back to his blank look. "And I've forgotten to introduce myself." He held out his and to Glinda. "I'm doctor Madden. How are you?"

She shook it, feeling a little flustered. She had butterflies in her stomach and her face felt hot. "My name is fine." She said. "I mean I feel Glinda." She groaned.

He chuckled. "That's alright. I already know your name." She nodded, not able to do anything else.

He sat down on the bed with a thermometer in his hand. "How do you feel?"

"Great!" Fiyero answered with a dreamy grin as a thermometer was shoved into his mouth. The man then placed his fingers on Fiyero's wrist and looked at his watch. This whole time all Glinda could do was stare with her mouth open.

The man turned back to Glinda. "His pulse is normal but his temperature s a bit high." Glinda nodded. "So his temperature needs to me monitored." Glinda nodded enthusiastically, hanging on to his every word. "I'll be back in a bit with some medicine and to check on him." Glinda nodded. Doctor Madden smiled and left.

"What was that?" Glinda asked Fiyero.

"What?"

"The 'Great' and that stupid grin."

"Hey! It wasn't that stupid." Glinda raised an eyebrow. "Fine it was a little stupid."

"Why'd you do it?"

"The smile?"

Glinda hit his shoulder again causing him to wince again. "Sorry! But yes. What else would I be talking about."

Fiyero rubbed his shoulder. "Well yeah if we want them to think it worked."

"Why would we think it worked?"

"Because then they won't try again." He rubbed his arm. "And trust me it hurt."

"Oh Fifi! I'm sorry!" He raised an eyebrow, giving her a look.

"I told you not to call me that."

"But Fifi!" She stuck out her lip. "Pwease?" She asked in a baby voice.

"Glin-"

"Pwease?" She repeated, sticking out her lip even farther and making her eyes huge.

He groaned. "Fine."

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Fifi!"

"Again that was painful."

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

"It's fine."

"Um… how long are you going to act like that?"

"Until I we can rescue Fae."

"Oh." Was all Glinda said.

**Thoughts on Glinda's behavior? And by the way the audition went awesome! I got into the theatre program! So after school everyday until four I have intensive acting lessons (Also during the day I get a 90 minute class). And eventually when I get to senior year I'll only have two regular classes and the rest of the day will be devoted to theater! I am officially in heaven. **

** Also Ultimate Queen of Cliffies how are you so awesome to get everything in your review correct. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"You look much better today." Doctor Madden said as he took the thermometer from Fiyero's mouth.

"I feel much better today." Doctor Madden nodded while staring at the thermometer.

"99.6. Just a little over the average but much better then yesterday."

"Can I leave then?"

"You can leave your room but leaving the city would not be wise." The doctor shot him a knowing look. Fiyero nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it." The doctor nodded then bowed his head. "Well until next time." He picked up Glinda's hand and kissed it, which caused her to blush and giggle quietly. The doctor picked up his bag and coat then left.

Fiyero immediately sat up. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To find Fae." Glinda cringed internally.

"Right." Fiyero grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. "Fiyero, this is stupid! We need to come up with a better plan to res-" She was cut off when he suddenly placed his lips to hers. She was surprised but didn't stop him.

When he pulled away he put his lips next to her ears and whispered: "There are people all around. We can't let them know that it didn't work and we espeacially can't let them know of our plan to save Fae. Now giggle like I've said something funny."

"But you didn-"

"Just do it." He whispered. She giggled a bit forcibly but the people around them didn't seem to hear it. In fact Fiyero heard a woman whisper to her husband about how cute young love was.

"Oh Fifi!" She giggled and kissed his cheek. He looked confused. "You asked me to play the part and now I'm playing it." She whispered. "You're so funny!" She said louder with a grin on her face.

He plastered a smile onto his face and kept walking, feeling a but uncomfortable at how good Glinda was at this."

"There." He whispered as he pointed to some stairs leading up to a tower.

"Why there?" She whispered.

"That's where I was kept for…" He couldn't finish and couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him at the thought of those times. Glinda nodded, understanding.

"Let's go." Fiyero nodded and led her up the stairs. Checking first that everyone around them wasn't paying attention.

When they got to the top Fiyero suddenly froze. "Whats wrong?" Glinda asked.

He didn't say anything but stare at the cell directly in frount of them. Glinda turned to look at it and held in a gasp. The cell was filled with stained red straw and on the walls was one word written over and over again. _Fae. Fae. Fae. Fae. Fae. _  
"Oh Fifi!" Glinda said as she hugged him. "It's all right. It's over now."

"No it's not." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "And it never will be until we kill her."

"Kill who?"

"The fish. She's the reason we're in this mess. If she hadn't manipulated Elphaba into mutilating those poor monkeys."

"The wizard helped too." Glinda pointed out.

"Then he goes too." Fiyero said darkly.

"Fiyero, you can't possibly kill both of them."

"I can and I will. But first things first, let's go save Elphaba." Fiyero starting walking towards the end of the hall with Glinda running behind him, finding it hard to catch up since she was considerably shorter than him.

**Wow, I did not mean for it to end like that. Oh well. **

** Fae Tiggular: YES! I love N2N! I have been listening to it for weeks nonstop! It's one of my all time favorite musicals but it still falls under Wicked (of course). It's just spectacular! I'm glad I found another fan. **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Down here!" He said as he ran to a door. He tried the door. Locked obviously. "Do you see a key?"

Glinda looked around. "There!" She yelled as she pointed to the keys hanging from a knob next to a different door. She made sure he saw them then looked behind them. "FIFI!" Glinda squealed, pointing to a guard approaching them. He didn't

"Pass them to me!" He said, trying to stay as clam as possible. She threw them to him, making a squeaking toy noise as they landed in his hand.

Fiyero had to keep trying different keys since they weren't working.

"FIFI! Hurry! He's coming!" Glinda squeaked.

"I'm hurrying!"

"Well hurry faster!"

"Glin, I can't go any faster. And all you're doing is stressing me out!"

The man looked over and made eye contact with Glinda. His expression turned to one of pure anger. "HE SAW ME!"

"Glinda, I'm going as fast as I can."  
"Fifi!" She squeaked as the man ran towards them. Then they heard a pop and the door opened. Glinda stared into the room with big eyes.

"Come on!" Fiyero said as he dragged her in, shut the door and locked it from inside. They heard the guard banging on the door but he couldn't get it open. Fiyero breathed a sigh of relief. "We're safe." He whispered.

"We have to get out at some point." Glinda pointed out.

"Right. Then we'll wait until they give up then sneak out."

Glinda raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it. She was too tired.

Fiyero sat down on the ground and leaned his head against the wall. They had already been through so much today and he wasn't a step closer to finding Fae. "I just wish we found her." He whispered.

"Maybe we're not that far from her." Glinda whispered.

Fiyero opened his eyes. "What?"

"Look?" She said pointing to the wall written on it was. _Fiyero Lyceum._ _Fiyero Lyceum. Fiyero Lyceum. Fiyero Lyceum. _Over and over. He put his fingers to the wall, tracing it.

"Fae." He whispered, recognizing her handwriting. "Fae!" He said louder.

"What are you doing?" Glinda asked.

"She can't have gotten very far. I mean the door was still locked." He checked the room for secret passageways or anything.

"Fifi!" Glinda squealed. He turned to her. "Look!" She pointed to some pieced of wood lying on the ground surrounded by a few drops of crimson. He glanced from that to the widow where it was facing.

"She must have pulled it off." He whispered. He ran to the window, peering out. "ELPHABA!" He yelled. Then he saw her about ten meters to the side, scaling the wall. "ELPHABA!" He yelled again. She looked up, her eyes locking with his.

"Yero." She whispered. She started climbing back towards him too quickly and the rock under her foot slipped.

"ELPHABA!" He yelled.

**There. A sorta cliffie. I was in a writing mood so there you go. **** And to Ulitmate Queen of Cliffies: Yes! Once you watch it we can totally be the N2N/Wicked fan club with Fae Tiggular and anyone else who loves N2N. :D **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

She stumbled but quickly regained her balance by grabbing onto the wall. He reached out his hand, trying not to fall out the window or look down.

"No." She whispered.

"What?"

"No. You're not… you."

He forced out a chuckle but he could hardly concentrate on anything else but her getting back inside. "Who else would I be?"

"I saw it. It was wri-" Just then Glinda poked her head out.

"Is she there?" She said.

"You." Elphaba seethed still gripping the wall. "You did this."

"No I didn-" Glinda cried.

"Yes, you did! You were helping Morrible."

"I didn't mean too! I was being selfish and I'm sorry."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "How do I know this is not a trick and that the Gale force isn't just waiting behind you."

"You have to trust us, Fae or … at least trust me." Glinda shot him a look. "Fae, you know I would never do anything to harm you. I love you." His voice broke a little on the last few words, adding to the effect. He felt so horrible how he had left her like this with Morrible.

She locked eyes with him, her gaze softening considerably when she saw the sadness in his eyes. It took everything she had not to run over there and try to make him feel better.

"Fae, please." He said in a hoarse voice. Suddenly he cried out and disappeared from view.

"Yero?" She asked. No answer. "Yero?" She asked again, getting more frantic. She immediately started climbing back to the window. "Yero!" She called again, hoping to get a response. She climbed through the window to see him lying on the floor, with Glinda by his side, wheezing for breath. "Yero? Yero, whats wrong?"

"My… ribs…." He managed to get out still gasping for breath.

She sat down on his other side, placing his head in her lap and rubbing his arm. "Shhh, it's going to be okay." She whispered, soothingly. She kept doing that until he was able to breath normally again.

"What happened?" She asked. He pointed to Glinda.

"That … happened." He said, still a little out of breath. Elphaba looked up at her. Glinda was staring at him with a guilty look on her face.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I just…. I was scared you were going to jump or do something stupid and I thought if he sounded like he was hurt you would come running and I may or may not have hit him a little too hard." She blubbered. "Please forgive me, Elphie!"

"I think it's him that you should be apologizing to."

"I'm sorry, Fifi!" She cried. "I didn't mean to hit you that hard! But it worked didn't it? She's here now."

"You…" Fiyero started, still breathing heavily, "Are an evil genius." Glinda mouth curved into a small grin.

"Thank you." The smile disappeared as she looked up at Elphaba. "I'm sorry! For everything… I didn't mean for it to get this bad… I just I felt so alone."

"Alone?"

"Yes…it's just you had Fifi and Fifi had you and I just felt like a third wheel. I learned my lesson though!" She glanced down at Fiyero. "He made sure of that."

Elphaba's lips curved into a smile. "And how did you do that?" She asked Fiyero, gazing at him.

"I may have pretended to die." He said sheepishly.

"Almost die." Glinda corrected. He nodded.

"Yeah that. And Glinda thought I was unconscious and she apologized for everything and learned that there are consequences to turning on your best friend."

Glinda nodded. "I did! I'm sooo sorry, Elphie! I'll never turn on you again!" She glanced down at the ground. "I just… I want my friend back."

"It's going to take more than that to get me to trust me again but think about it this way: You're on probation." Glinda smiled and leaned over to hug her tightly! Oh thank you, Elphie! I won't disappoint you!"

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but I'm kinda being squished here." Fiyero croaked.

"Opps!" Glinda cried, pulling back. "Sorry Fifi!" On her face was a huge grin. She was back to her bubbly self! 

**Yay! New chapter. I am on a writing spree! :D Did you guys hear Ultimate Queen of Cliffies is coming out with a new Frex Hunters? I'm soooo excited! Yay! Sorry I'm kinda hyper I found mint M&Ms and I am just in love. I love them sooooo much! Okay thanks bye. :D**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Now what?" Elphaba asked.

"Now what what?"

"What do we do now? We can't just stay here forever."

"There are guards outside the door though." Glinda pointed out. "So that is no longer an option." That sat in silence for a while, each of them thinking.

"Can't you just poof us out of here?" Glinda asked.

"No, Morrible's not as stupid as we think she is. This room drains my magic."

"So stand on the edge of the window."

"It doesn't work that way. It would take at least twenty four hours to get my magic back and I couldn't stand out the window that long." Glinda nodded and they all got silent again.

Suddenly Glinda squeaked, making both Elphaba and Fiyero jump. "I've got it! Why didn't I think of this before?"

"Think of what?" Elphaba asked.

"I mean it's so simple!"

"Think of what?" Elphaba asked again, louder this time.

"It's so easy!"

"GLINDA!"

Glinda looked surprised. "Yes?"

"What is your idea?"

"Oh." She paused. "That. Yeah." She grinned in excitement. "Are you ready for this?" Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Fiyero couldn't help but smile at her sarcasm. It was amazing to have her back.

"Ok! We can go by bubble!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Glinda's eyebrows narrowed and she crossed her arms childishly. "Well I thought it was really good!"

"We can try." Fiyero finally spoke up. Elphaba shot him a look. "Well it's better than being stuck here."

"We could always climb out the window."

"No!" Fiyero said quickly, making Glinda and Elphaba jump. They both gave him a look. "I think bubble's are a great idea. Let's try that." He said almost nervously. Elphaba raised an eyebrow but let it pass.

"Ok, fine. Make your bubble."

"YAY!" Glinda squealed. "Thanks Elphie! I won't disappoint you."

"Just make the bubble."

"Oh.. right." Glinda placed her hands together, whispering something as a tiny pink bubble formed in between in fingers, expanding into a bubble the size of her. "Look! I-" Suddenly the bubble popped sending tiny bubbles all over the room. "That's funny." Glinda said staring at it quizzically. "That's never happened before."

"Well then if your bubbles aren't working I guess we'll have to do it my way." She looked over at Fiyero who had turned a little pale.

"I can't." He said.

"Come on Yero it's not that bad."

"I seriously can't." He snapped.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared of heights." He whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm scared of heights!" He said louder making Glinda giggle. "What?"

"Heights? Honestly?" She asked with a grin.  
"Shut up." Was all he said.

"Yero, you can do this." Elphaba said stepping in front of him.

"I can't."

"Look at me." He looked down at her his blue eyes meeting her chocolate brown ones. "You can do this."

"Fae-"

"No buts. You are one of the strongest people I know. You can do this." She said her eyes still locked on his. "I know you can. I love you." For a minute he couldn't say anything he was mesmerized by her.

"Alright. I'll try but I'm not promising that I won't need help or fall and die."

She smiled. "That's all I ask. And you won't fall. I won't let you." She walked closer to the window. "Let's do this. I'll go first with Fiyero after me. You take up the rear, Glin." Glinda nodded, happy she had called her by her old nickname.

Elphaba stepped out the window, placing her foot on the edge. "See it's easy." She said to Fiyero, her eyes soft. He nodded, frozen with fear. But he had to do this. He couldn't disappoint her.

She scooted a little to the left, making room for him. He took a deep breath and placed his foot onto the other side. "See that wasn't so bad?" She said with an encouraging smile. He nodded, still looking pale. "Now scoot towards me so Glinda can get on." He looked panicked but still complied.

Glinda placed her foot on the edge and stepped over. "Woah!" She said as she looked down, scooting closer to the wall.

"It isn't as easy as it seems." Elphaba said for Fiyero's benefit but he wasn't listening just staring at the wall with beads of sweat running down his forehead.

"Let's go." Elphaba said, knowing that standing still would only make it worse. She started shimmying to the side with Fiyero and Glinda following her at a slower pace. But she still made sure to look over at them every once and a while and stop at all the places where you had to step down so she could help them down.

It had all been fine that was until they heard the gunshot and a bullet bounced off the wall millimeters from Elphaba's face. She glanced down to see rows and rows of Gale force officers lined up with their guns pointed to them.

"GIVE UP!" Morrible cried from the back of them.

"Never." Elphaba whispered but they didn't hear.

"I'm going to count to three."

"Glinda make your bubble."

"What!?"

"ONE!"

"I can't! It'll pop!"

"It's our only chance."

"TWO!"

"Elphaba-"

"DO IT!" Elphaba cried. Glinda closed her eyes and started chanting as a bubble grew around her.

"THREE!" Morrible cried. Elphaba jumped into the bubble leaving only Fiyero stuck to the wall. The gun shots went flying but Glinda's bubble protected them.

"Jump." Elphaba said.

"I can't." He said weakly.

"Yero, trust me." He looked at her their eyes locking. "You can do this." She said her voice filled with emotion. Fiyero glanced at her one last time before letting go and landing in the bubble. "You did it!" She said as she helped him up. Glinda started attempting to drive the bubble out of the war zone.

"Thank you." HE whispered.

"For what?"

"For believing in me." Something about the way he whispered it in her ear made her blush.

"No problem." She managed to get out before his lips met with hers.

"Remind me never to doubt you again." He said as they broke apart. Elphaba smirked.

"I will."

"Um guys?" Glinda said, her voice worried.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked as Fiyero laced his fingers around hers.

"I don't think I can contr-" Suddenly the bubble popped sending Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda falling towards the forest floor.

"YERO!" Elphaba screamed, as their hands were ripped apart.

"FAE!" He yelled and that was the last thing she heard before she hit the forest floor and blacked out.

**Whew! I'm pretty sure that's the longest chapter I've posted on this site. Yay! Okay then favorite lines? Thoughts? Suggestions? Review.**

** Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: You're right. Cliffies are fun. I learned from the best ;). (and by learned I mean read all of your stories and figured out your technique.) Maybe I'm the Apprentice of Cliffies? **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Elphie!" She called. "Fifi!" She looked around. She was in a forest and that's about all she knew. Elphaba and Fiyero couldn't be far, right?" She tried not to get hysterical. "ELPHIE!" She called again. "FIFI?" She looked around, scared that if she moved she would be going to wrong way and getting herself farther and more lost from her two friends.

"ELPHIE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" She called. Who was she kidding if Elphaba could hear then she would have responded already. "Elphie?" Glinda said quieter. "Anybody?" She whimpered, losing hope. "Help."

She buried her face in her hands and cried her heart out. It seemed that everyone was against them. First of all Fiyero was captured then Elphaba then herself and after Elphaba again, nothing was easy for them. She wondered if it was really worth it.

…..

"GLIN!" Elphaba paused, waiting for an answer. "YERO?" Nothing. She knew it would be smarter to stay put but she couldn't just sit here. She had to do something! "GLINDA? YERO?" No answer.

She made up her mind and started walking. She knew Glinda would stay put but Fiyero was more like her. She pushed the low tree branches out of her way and trudged on, pausing every so often to "GLIN? YERO?" She called. She sighed. _Nothing. _So she kept walking.

Then she heard it. At first she thought it was a dying animal or attempting to sing but then she remembered where she had heard that noise before.

"GLINDA?" She called. The noise stopped.

"Elphie?" A hoarse voice asked. Elphaba's face broke into a smile as she ran to where she heard it.

"Glinda?" She called as she looked around. Suddenly something hit her from behind. She turned around to see a small blonde girl with makeup down her face wearing a tattered pink dress.

"Oh Elphie! I was so scared I was lost forever! I was even thinking of having to live off pinapples and coconuts! But then I realized that I could never get them open and get the shell off!"

"Glinda, this isn't a tropical island, pineapples and coconuts don't grow here."

Glinda paused, trying not to sound stupid. "Well… how do you know that?"

"Because I actually studied in college." Glinda did the wise thing and attempted to change the subject.

"I was so scared I'd lost you and Fifi forever!" She cried as she hugged Elphaba tighter.

"Can't….. breath." Elphaba sputtered.

"Opps!" Glinda said letting go. "Sorry." She muttered sheepishly. "By the way where is Fifi?"

"He isn't with you?" Elphaba asked.

"No… I thought you guys would have found each other by now."

"Well we'll find him." Elphaba said, attempting to stay positive for Glinda's sake. "After all it's only been around twenty minutes how much trouble could he have gotten himself into?"

Suddenly they heard a familiar cackle echo through the forest. It sent shivers down their spine.

Elphaba and Glinda's eyes widened as they both muttered: "Morrible." At the same time and ran off towards the sound.

**Uh oh. What will happen? Mwahahahaha! Hahaha… cough… cough. (I kinda need to work on that). Anyways favoraite lines? Predictions? Review.**

**Also yay! Ultimate Queen of Cliffies : Yay! Princess of Cliffies. Yes, I seriously died when you suggested that. Thank you. I would be honored to be a princess of cliffies (even if it is a shared title with watercolor :D). **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"FAE!" He yelled, hoping she would hear him. "GLIN?" He walked around the forest hoping to get a reply. He heard a twig crutch behind him so he whirled around to see … no one. He rubbed his forehead: Was his mind playing tricks on him or was he really as brainless as Elphaba and Glinda seemed to think.

"Who's there?" He called and when he got no reply he shrugged and kept walking. "FAE!" He called. "GLIN?" No answer. Then he heard the noise again. "Fae?" He said quietly as he stepped out of the trees and into a small clearing where nobody was. He raised an eyebrow. This was getting weird.

"Funny seeing you here." He heard a voice say. He whirled around to see the fish herself in the corner of the clearing.

"Morrible." He sneered, pulling out the dagger he had grabbed when he and Glinda had left to find Elphaba. He had thought he would end up using on a gale force guard to protect himself and Glinda but it was just as well he would be using it on the fish-bitch.

She sighed and began to circle him. "I was hoping to find your beloved here or possibly the scrawny blonde bimbo."

"She's not a bimbo." He sneered, interrupting her. Morrible raised an eyebrow.

"Sure she isn't. But this is just as well. It will crush Miss Elphaba just as bad or worse when I kill her little prince." Fiyero held out the dagger straighter. "It really is sad that they left their little toy out here with no way to protect itself." Morrible cackled.

"I'm not a toy." He said firmly.

"Ah but you are defenseless." Fiyero didn't have a response. "Why do you even hang around with them. You don't deserve her. She needs someone who can protect her which you don't seem capable of doing since I've caught her twice in the past week and both times it was your fault." He didn't say anything just held the ready in case she were to strike. "You have no magic or powers at all." Morrible laughed. "I mean even the little blonde cupcake has _some_ powers."

Fiyero did nothing but seethe, waiting for the prime opportunity to attack.

"Yero!" He heard somebody yell. He glanced behind him to see Elphaba and Glinda run into the clearing.

"Fae!" He turned around and ran to her but instead of enveloping her in a hug he slammed against a wall.

"Hey!" Glinda cried. "What about me?" Elphaba turned to her and gave her a look that immediately silenced her. "Sorry." She said quietly.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, placing his hand on the invisible wall. Elphaba placed her hand where if there wasn't a wall between them they would be touching palms.

"I think it's a shield." She said. "But don't worry. I can get it down." Morrible cackled behind them as Elphaba closed her eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, a look of fear on her face. "It's not working."

"Exactly!" Morrible cackled from behind them. Fiyero turned around to face her, putting on a brave front. She stepped closer and put her face inches from his. "You don't think you're a toy? Prove it."

"A toy?" Elphaba asked from behind them. Both Morrible and and Fiyero ignored her. "Face me with no help from them."

"Fiyero, no." Elphaba whispered as a look of horror crossed her face.

Fiyero glanced at her then back at Morrible as a his features changed to look of defiance. "Oh it's on." Morrible cackled, sending a chill down her spine.

"It most definitely is."

** Okay so I posted late. Oops. (But it was two in one day right?) Predictions? Thoughts? Ideas? Favorite lines? Review.**

** To Ulitmate Queen of Cliffies: Regarding a earler review. Is that a Les Mis reference I see? (I am such a big fan!) **

** To Elphaba'sGirl. I was wondering what happened to the person who normally reviews minutes after I posted a chapter. :D**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"No!" Elphaba cried. "You've always wanted to face me. One to one. I won't even use magic if that's what it takes!" Elphaba cried, her tone desperate. To Fiyero that felt like a blow to the chest. Did she really think that he wasn't strong enough to take care of himself?

Morrible laughed. "And lose the fun of seeing your soul crushed? I don't think so."

Fiyero turned back to Elphaba. "Fae, I can do this."

"And I wouldn't doubt you could if she didn't have magic."

"I'll give you a minute to say your goodbyes." Morrible said with a malicious grin.

"Fae, I love you."

"But Ye-"

"I can do this." He interrupted her. "Do you doubt me?"

"Well no but-"

"Then let me do this." He turned away from her before she would say anything else. "Glinda." When he looked at her he noticed the tears pouring from her eyes.

"Don't do this, Fifi. She won't play fair."

"I have to."

"Fifi, don't die."

"Glinda-"

"Promise me you won't die." Her voice broke on the last word and the tears fell harder when he took a minute to respond.

"I promise that I'll try my best not to die." Glinda couldn't say anything as the tears were coming down too hard. He turned back to Elphaba. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." But he couldn't overlook the tears coming out of her eyes.

He turned back to Morrible. "I'm ready." He held out the dagger.

"Are you now?" Morrible whispered. She waved her arm and slammed him against the wall.

"FIFI!" Glinda cried at the same time that Elphaba cried: "Yero!"

He stood back up. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Don't worry that wasn't even the easiest part." She waved her arm and sent tiny bursts of light at him. Luckily he dodged them all though. When he looked back up at her Morrible was chanting.

In front of him appeared a giant purple snake with red eyes hissing and swaying. He was positive he heard Glinda squeak at the sight. Fiyero held out his dagger. The snake's mouth curled into a cried as it lunged for him. Fiyero cried out as it bit his leg. But he pulled the dagger and stabbed it, making it disappear into a cloud of dust.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." He said thought he was out of breath.

"Don't worry. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve." She said with a cackle.

"Fifi! Look out!" Glinda yelled. He looked behind him to see a giant ball of red fire coming straight for his head. Luckily he ducked at the right time and it went over.

"Thanks Glin," He glanced at her quickly to see that she was staring at him with big eyes and Elphaba had her eyes closed and her lips were moving.

"NEVER LOSE FOCAS!" Morrible cried as Fiyero was slammed into a wall resulting in a few nauseated cracks. Fiyero stumbled and stood up.

"I'm not done yet." He whispered as he threw his dagger at her. She dodged effortlessly.

"Knifes? Well I can do knifes." She grinned as a giant dagger appeared in her hand. She lodged it at him who was too weak to move and it hit him in the chest.

"FIFI!" Glinda yelled, horror in her voice.

Fiyero closed his eyes and something surged out of him. He looked up to see Morrible on the ground, looking confused. The knife he had thrown earlier flew back into his hand and he threw it at her. It hit her right in her heart. She didn't even have time to scream before she died. The force field flickered and disappeared.

Seeing Elphaba running towards him was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.

**Evil right? Mwhahahaha! Predictions? Lines? Review.**

** Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: You should. It's awesome. It's among my top three musicals (have you seen Phantom of the Opera?)**

** Elphaba'sGirl: Yeah I would read my emails quick too if that was my email ring.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"He did it!" Glinda cried as she jumped up and down. "He killed Morrible." She turned to Elphaba who was frozen, staring at the force field falter then disappear completely. "Elphie, what's wrong?" She turned to see her staring at Fiyero who had started tumbled over. Then she saw it, glimmering in the sunlight a golden blade sticking out of his chest.

"FIFI!" She cried as herself and Elphaba ran to his side. Elphaba grabbed his arm and cushioned his fall. She placed his had in her lap.

"Fiyero? Fiyero, stay with me." His eyes flutter open then closed again.

"Fae?" He whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Yero, just stay with me."

"I love you." He whispered.

"No! Don't give up!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes. "We need you."

"Fae-" He pushed some hair from her face. "I don't have much longer." He wheezed.

"Don't talk like that." She said as she forced a laugh through her tears. "You're going to be fine. Everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not as brainless as you think. Fae, I know what's going to happen. I just want you to know that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else."

"Yero-"

"I'm not done. You are the most charming-" She blushed a deeper shade of green. "-intellegent and beautiful girl I've ever known."

"What about me?" Glinda cut in. Fiyero chuckled but Elphaba could tell he was in pain.

"You are one of the bubbliest, happiest and the most positive girl I know." Glinda giggled.

"Thanks Fifi."

He coughed. "Fae," He cupped her cheek. "I love you."

"I know." She whispered. "I love you too."

"Fae, tell our daughter I lov-" His eyes fluttered closed.

"FIYERO?" Elphaba yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Fiyero, please don't leave me. I need you." She whispered her voice breaking. "We need you."

**Don't worry it's not over ;) and (To Ultimate Queen of Cliffies) if I can post another chapter in the next thirty minutes are there any benefits for me? (I'm already in the frex hunters). **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"ELPHIE!" Glinda squeaked.

"Not… now." Elphaba choked between sobs.

"Elphie!"

"What!?"

"I think he's still alive."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "What?"

"I feel a pulse! It's weak but its there." Elphaba placed her fingers on Fiyero's neck. It was weak but as she as the sun was shining it was there.

Elphaba's face broke into a grin. "Glinda do you know what this means?"

"Um… Fifi's alive."

"No! Fiyero could be… well yes… you're right."

"YAY!" Glinda squealed.

"Now, we have to get him to a hospital."

"How?" Glinda paused. "We can go by bubble!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Glinda, how well did that work out last time?"

"We may have gotten separated and all of this ensued. But it's the fastest way!"

"If we walk it could take days and we'd have to drag Fifi."

Elphaba took a deep breath. "You're right. It's the only option." Glinda squealed.

"Oh thank you Elphie! I can do it this time I promise!"

"I hope so." Elphaba muttered under her breath as Glinda chanted and grew a big bubble around them. Thank goodness she had made it where Fiyero was already in the bubble so they didn't have to move him.

Luckily they had made it to the hospital with no problems. When the doctors saw him he was immediately rushed into surgery and Glinda and Elphaba were forced to wait outside.

"Elphie, you're wearing a hole in the carpet."

"Well I can't just sit there!" Elphaba snapped but when she saw the hurt look on her friends face she immediately felt horrible. "Glin, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"I know. And I know you're stressed but don't worry everything's going to be okay."

"Fiyero's in surgery, Glinda! He might die!"

"No he won't."

"How can you be so sure!?"

"Because I know him and I know that if it's in his power he'll pull through for you and for the baby."

Elphaba placed a hand on her barely bulging stomach. "The baby. I almost forgot. How am I going to raise the baby without him?"

"You won't have to. Even if he…" Glinda paused trying to word it correctly. "Doesn't make it I'll be here for you and I'll help you take care of him ore her."

"Glin-"

"Are you Miss Elphaba?" A doctor asked. Elphaba nodded. "I'm here to tell you that the patient is in a stable condition." Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he's okay? Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry to say that he's in a coma."

"A c-coma?"

"And that he probably won't wake up soon… if ever."

Finally Elphaba couldn't take it anymore she fell to the ground in a fit of sobs.

**Was this fast enough. Okay… one… two… three.. four… *****whew*****. All of my limbs are still attached.**

** Elphaba'sGirl: I expect I'll get that dedication? **

** Ultimate Queen Of Cliffies: thank you for not murdering me. And I know that the ending was kind of like Ocean's Daughter (a few chapters ago) but trust me it's not going to be like that. (I've used the coma storyline multiple times so I'm not copying you). :P. **

** And I might update sooner if there were more motivation (Doesn't include letting me keep my life because if you kill me you'll never know what happens) An example being review please! :D**

** (Also sooner means in the next hour :D)**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Hi Fiyero. I'm nine months now. The baby is due any day now. I've been thinking about names and even though you don't like it I think I'm going to use Fiyero as a middle name or a first name. I also kind of like the name Lyceum. So I'll probably use that as a middle or first name whichever one's not Fiyero.

I miss you. Glinda does too but she's been really supportive and nice these past few months. She's the Godmother of our baby and his honorary aunt." She sniffled a bit. "I love yo-" She froze as a pain hit her. _What was that? _"I love yo-" It hit again harder. She winced. What wa-. She froze. Could this be happening?

"Glinda! Somebody!" She yelled, gripping her stomach.

A doctor ran in immediately soon followed by Glinda.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The- baby…. I think its… coming…" Glinda squealed in excitement as the doctors brought out a wheelchair.

He turned to Glnda. "Do you think you can get her to the maturnity ward." Glinda grinned.

"Of course!" She smiled. "Come on, Elphie!" She said as she grabbed control of the chair. "Isn't this awesome!" Glinda squealed.

"Not right now. Ow!" Elphaba cried as a particularly bad contraction hit her.

"It's alright, Elphie! It will all be over soon and then you'll have a tiny Elphie!"

"Or a tiny… Fiyero." She swallowed hard. It would be difficult to see a tiny Fiyero running around the house with his fathers grin and his blue eyes and…. She couldn't think about it. She missed him too much. "Ow!" She cried out again.

"It's okay Elphie! We're almost there."

…

"Fae." He whispered, feeling lost in a groggy haze. "Fae?" He opened his eyes to see a that he was in a clean white room with tubes going up his arm and a mask over his face. "Fae." He whispered again. A nurse walked into a room and screamed when she saw he was awake. "Wait!" He called as she ran off. She turned around. "Where's Fae?"

"Fae?" She looked confused.

"Elphaba?"

"Oh the green girl?" He gritted his teeth, hating when people called her that.  
"Yes." He answered.

"She was here just a minute ago but I think she may have gone into labor."

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Labor?" The nurse nodded. He took the mask off and ripped the tubes from his arm.

"Wait what are you-" The nurse asked but he was gone, racing towards the maternity ward.

…..

"Push!" The doctor cried.

"I can't." Elphaba whimpered. "It hurts!"

"You're so close." The doctor said.

"You can do it, Elphie!" Glinda cried.

"I can't. I'm not strong enough." She said quietly.

"FAE!" She heard someone yell. Her eyes widened. "FAE!" She heard it again.

"Yero?" Then she saw him, bursting into the room wearing a white hospital gown, with a spot of blood on his arm and his hair messy.

"Fae." He said as he took his spot next to her.

"But you're-"

"I'm fine. I'm back." She couldn't say anything but kiss him like her life depended on it.

"I thought you were-"

"I know. But I'm back now and I'm healthy and alive. Now lets deliver a baby."

Elphaba smiled, filled with newfound strength. She grabbed Fiyero's hand and pushed until the cries of a baby echoed across the room.

"You did it. We're parents." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her forehead.

She smiled. "We are aren't we."

He grinned. "That's what I just said. Do you want me to go look at her and tell you what I see?"

"Him." Elphaba corrected.

"Actually- " the doctor interrupted as he wrapped the baby in a baby blanket. "It's a girl." He handed it to Fiyero who didn't even comment about how he was right. He just stared at her in wonder. "Hi baby." He cooed. "I'm your daddy."

"Let me see her!" Glinda cried as she attempted to see her over Fiyero's shoulder. He smiled and lowered her so Glinda could see.

"She's so pretty!" She cooed as she touched the baby's tiny finger.

"Let me see!" Elphaba cried. Fiyero chucked at her aggravation as he gently placed the baby in her arms. Elphaba couldn't form words. She just stared at the baby, lost in it's perfectness. She looked like a porcelain doll with tiny hands, feet and bright blue eyes the exact color of Fiyero's. The only thing different from a typical china doll was the raven black hair. She was a newborn so she only had little tuffs of it but you could tell when she got older it would be as wavy and think as her mother before her.

"She's so… perfect."

"She looks like a female version of Fifi!" Glinda pointed out. "Well except for the hair and the nose and her lips and the shape of her perfect little eyes." And with every word Elphaba found more of herself in this little angel.

"I just… I can't believe she's real." Elphaba whispered. As if on cue the baby let out a little coo.

"Awww!" Glinda cried. "Whats her name?"

"Well I was planning that in case of a little girl I would name her Fiyona."

"No." Fiyero said simply. "It's too much like my name."

"I know. I was going to name her that when you were in a coma but now I like-"

"Liliana." Fiyero muttered under his breath. Elphaba looked up in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"I just… I liked that name too."

"So Liliana Glinda Tiggular?"

"Glinda?" Glinda cried. As she threw her arms around Elpahaba. "Oh thank you Elphie!" Elphaba smiled. It was the least I could do after you helped me get through so much.

Fiyero hung his head. "Fae, I'm so sorry! I wanted to be-"

"Shh, you didn't have any choice in the matter. It's not your fault. After all you saved us. If I had gone in there something could have happened to Liliana." He felt angry at the thought of somebody hurting or even touching his perfect little girl.

"I love you, Fae." He whispered.

"I love you too, Yero." The baby made a happy coo. The three of them laughed. "Don't worry, baby. I love you too." Elphaba said as she Fiyero and Glinda stared down at the baby with huge smiles on their faces.

**Done! I'm posting the Epilogue tomarrow though. Whew I am so tired. :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thank you! I'll take my reward in virtual candy. (I love Sweettarts! :D)**


	40. Chapter 40

Epoliogue

**Here it is. The ending ****. Sorry I haven't posted. I've been super busy with school and stuff (I have to start at 7 and end at five). Fun? I know. So I've been attempting to write more but I haven't had time. I'm trying to start a new story but I can't get a clear idea. So if you have an idea that you would never have time to write just PM me. I'll try it. You don't have to I just have no stories going and I'm bored. Okay, thanks. Enjoy. **

"We really need to-"

"Daddy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" said a little girl with black curly hair and big blue eyes. She couldn't have been more than three but the way she carried herself made her look older.

"Auntie Glinda will!" Glinda cried as she stepped towards the door.

"I want daddy to do it." She said, pointing to Fiyero. Glinda looked a bit hurt.

"He always tells her a bedtime story. Don't feel bad." Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero chuckled.

"If it's what my princess wants its what she'll get." The little girl smiled as she ran and grabbed Fiyero's hand dragging him to her bedroom. Elphaba smiled as she watched them disappear. She couldn't have wished for a better life. She rubbed her stomach, placing a hand over her six-month pregnant belly.

…..

"Which one do you want to hear?" Fiyero asked.

"Tell me the one about the prince and the green girl." Fiyero smiled. This was his favorite one.

"Once upon a time in a magical land there lived a princess. She was perfect in everyway with long dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and the most gorgeous emerald skin. The only problem was she felt like an outsider. One day a prince came to the school. He was shallow and self-centered but for some reason all the girls fell head over heals for him."

"Why did they do that?"

"I don't know, sweetheart."

"Oh. Continue."

"Anyways this princess felt very strongly about Animal rights."

"Just like mommy!"

He laughed. "Yes just like mommy. So one day when she rescued an Animal from an evil villain the prince helped. And he fell in love with her then and there. And eventually she fell in love with him too. He taught her to love who she was and she taught him to love and to not be so shallow and self-centered. And after many obstacles and hardships eventually they ended up together and had a beautiful baby girl."

"Just a baby girl? No more?"

"Well maybe they'll have more eventually…. like in three months." He smirked.

"I'm going to have a baby brother in three months."

"Or sister… wait! How did you know."

She raised an eyebrow, looking like a miniature Elphaba. "Daddy, I'm not as brainless as you think I am. I can connect the dots. The story was about you and mommy."

"Yes it was. You're such a smart little girl." He ruffled her hair playfully.

"I'm a big girl." He smiled.

"You most certainly are." He kissed her forehead and turned out the night. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy."

He closed the door lightly and started sneaking towards the bedroom.

"He fell in love with her immediately?" Elphaba said making the same expression that Liliana had made just minutes before.

He smiled and took a step towards her. "Right after she saw right through him and called him out."

She smirked. "I did do that didn't I."

He smiled his cocky grin and leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop!" She whispered. "Lilly's right there!" She gestured to Lilly's room.

He grinned. "Then you want to take this somewhere else."

She smiled. "I like the way the way you think." Then she kissed him as they walked hand-in-hand to their room.


End file.
